Past Hostilities, Future Happiness
by Sihn71
Summary: This totally AU and it'll be Eliot/Angel slash. Spoilers for all of Angel & first season of Leverage. Lindsey's Past with Angel is pretty much AU from the get go. I'M FB junky so please tell me how I'm doing :- Thanks to those who have reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

Past Hostilities, Future Happiness

It was a little after dusk and Eliot Spencer was running late to the evening meeting for their newest client. He had a little run-in with a local gang member. Most of the local gangs knew better than to try to recruit out of his neighborhood but on occasion he ran into one that was more stupid than the others. As he walked into Leverage Inc. he saw the others in their offices or doing what ever they do. He looked at Hardison with a raised eyebrow.

"Nathan and the client are waiting for you in the conference room." Eliot simple raised his eyebrow again and Hardison shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know the client ask for you and only you. I'm run background as we speak."

"Nate seem concerned?" Hardison shook his head no not even looking up from the computer.

Eliot had finally found a family in the group of misfits and he was starting to put down roots and it felt good. He pushed the door open as the client turned around. Eliot felt his world crashing down around him. His past was coming back to bite him the ass because there stood Angel. The one he had been avoiding for the last ten years.

"Lindsey."

Nate saw the look of horror before the blank slant appeared on his teammates face. He did not have a good feeling about this and he was feeling protective of the mercenary and the still fragile family dynamic. "Who's Lindsey and what does it have to do with us?"

Angel looked at his boy and Lindsey was his whether he knew it or not. His Lindsey looked older and rougher around the edges. His senses ran the gamete as Lindsey's did. He could smell the fear, the anger, all of it in a nanosecond. He could tell the minute the blank face came down he wasn't looking at the boy he had known.

"Been a long time Lindsey."

Nate decided to watch for a few minutes before interfering.

"Not long enough Angel. You've seen me. Now you can go." He had turned intending to leave but he wasn't use to the vampires reflexes anymore.

Angel moved up behind his boy before he had even turned the knob. "You're not planning on disappearing again are you, Lindsey?"

The trapped man turned around to face the man holding him captive. "That's not my name. Lindsey existed out of necessity. I needed a break and a place to hide. Lindsey McDonald provided that at least until you arrived. If came here for Lindsey then you better leave now before you get a taste of my real self."

Angel grinned. "You were never able to take me before. Not less of a challenge. What makes you think you can do anything differently now?"

Eliot smirked. Nathan didn't think it was wise of this Angel guy to be standing quite so close in his opinion. That was one of Eliot's nastier smirks.

"Well, Angel you were never that quick on the uptake when it came to knowing the real person. You saw what you want to see. Nothing else. What I let you get away with before was for a reason. I no longer need to protect my identity. So all bets are off." the soft southern drawl tapered off at the end.

"So you think you can take me in fight?" Angel's grin grew even bigger. He had really missed their confrontations. He had always seen them as flirting and foreplay.

Eliot sighed as pushed Angel away from him. Making sure he sat by Nathan and keeping the table between Angel and him. He might as well get this over with. "What are you doing here Angel?"

Angel did take notice of the united front the two men posed before him and his enhanced hearing picked up on the others coming their way. Lindsey said he didn't notice the real person, what existed beneath the surface. Well this little project he had going would be the perfect thing to get him close to Lindsey. They just wouldn't know the real reason, at least, not yet. He waited for the others to come in and take their seats before starting his explanation.

"I've known Lindsey for a few years now." Angel stopped at the confused looks.

"I used that name when I worked for a law firm and yes I graduated law school. Harvard actually." Looking at Angel. "My real name is Eliot Spencer and like I told the person you're looking for is long dead and buried. Hell, he only existed for school and that law firm."

Angel wanted to grab his boy and go somewhere until he could convince him that a part of Lindsey still existed but he tamped it down. "Well Lindsey disappeared and I've been looking for him for close to ten years now. I'm not leaving now that I've found him."

Eliot buried his head in his head.

Sophie who sat on his other side laid a hand on his shoulder wanting to comfort her friend. "Why look for him at all and why on earth should we allow you any where near him. If anything you sound more like a stalker than anything." Eliot smiled. God bless Sophie and her protective streak. He really did find a home here.

Nathan looked at the intruder with a critical eye. He seemed sincere but they would have to wait and see. He waited for the man to answer.

Angel looked at the varying degrees of protective glares and smiled. He could see the temptation in what his Lindsey had found here. Something he missed terribly since it was gone. "I had a major battle a few years back and it killed all but a few of my friends, my family." He noticed that Lindsey had looked up. "I don't have much left of my old life and the one person I wanted disappeared so I've spent all my time looking for him. I have him and I'm not leaving him again. " He looked into Lindsey's eyes. "Plain and simple. I love him."

Eliot stood up so abruptly that his chair fell over. "Nononononono, abso- fucking- lutely not." Eliot walked out of the room and all but flew down the stairs and out the side entrance. He knew what happened if Angel loved someone and he wasn't going to be responsible for letting that particular hell out of the bag.

Nathan looked at Hardison and Parker. "We'll find him and let you know." Was all Hardison said as he glared at Angel. If looks could kill Angel'd bet that Parker would be the one to do it.

Sophie looked at the man in black. "Why did it take you so long to find him? Can't be that hard to find a retrieval specialist of his caliber."

The vampire was shocked into silence. He looked at the one they called Nathan for an explanation. He seemed to be the one in charge. "I take it when you knew him he was…" Nathan was trying to find the right word.

Angel filled it in for him. "He took more of a passive/competitive role. He wasn't aggressive unless it was for something he wanted. Which wasn't that much considering what he could have had."

"So you had no knowledge of his extracurricular actives before or after?" Angel shook his head. "Did you do any research on us or the business?"

Again Angel shook his head. "All I knew I had finally found him. Saw him walk down a street. Followed him until he came here. Heard your Parker call him Eliot, so, I called and made an appointment. I was afraid if he knew I was looking he might disappear again. We were on opposite sides when I knew him but we had a connection." Angel sighed. Giving them a weak grin. "We had so much more than a connection. I was just to dense and stupid. Should have taken the chance when I had it."

Sophie and Nathan traded looks both coming to the same conclusion. The man did love their friend, they just didn't know if Eliot felt the same but if there was even a little chance they wanted to give it to him. They just need to give it more time to see were it would led. "We need to know that if Eliot doesn't want this that you will be willing to leave him alone."

Angel thought about it for a few minutes. "I'll leave him alone as long as it's what he truly wants and not that he's just too scared to take a chance. Agreed."

Once again the pair traded a look. "Agreed. You might want to get to know the man before you go any further. Like he said you don't know him." Nathan login into the network and downloaded a file to a memory card. "Read this. It's a start but it only gives only a fraction of what he's like, what he's truly capable of and been through." He handed the memory card to Angel. "Be sure of what you want and if you're still interested come back and we'll take it from there."

"I want my Lindsey back. That's what I want."

Sophie stood next to the black clad man. Laying her gently on his arm. "Make sure it's not just the ideal or the memory of him your wanting back because there may not be much of your Lindsey left in our Eliot. He is a retrieval specialist , one of the best actually. He's found a family, much like the rest of us, in this team and we'll protect it with everything at our disposal." The vampire nodded he understood. He left not knowing which way was up. His Lindsey may not be the Lindsey he remembered. He needed to get to know this Eliot and the team that was his family. Now that he a slight plan in action he went back to his hotel to do the research he should have done before.

(*)(*)(*)

Nathan and Sophie watched the man in all back straighten up as he walk across the darkened street with a spring in his step now. Like he had made a decision.

"What do you think? Think we can trust him?" Sophie wanted to know if they needed to protect the family from him or not.

"I think… I think he's trustworthy. I think we can trust him to keep his word but not without a fight. He wants who Eliot was we just have to see if he can handle the person he really is."

Sophie nodded but she was already making a exit plan for her new family. She had enough contacts and with Hardison's expertise they could disappear anywhere and anytime they needed too.

"We need to check with the others see how Eliot is taking it." Nathan left the exit strategies to the professional and concentrate on the here and now. Pulling his phone out and texted Hardison to call him when Eliot didn't know. Hardison texted back letting him know to come too Eliot's place. He was cooking for everyone.

When they arrived there was a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. While Parker keep Elliot busy Hardison explained that they had found him packing but talked him out of it. Not like he was trying that hard to run. So they channeled his energies towards something else. Since they were hungry and they knew he could cook it was simple enough. Eliot was a good host no matter what was going on.

Several hours later after the team had eaten. Eliot took a deep breath and slowly let out. "Y'all know my childhood. When I left I got a scholarship with Harvard along with a recommendation from a few senators, that owed me big. That helped me fast track. I was a fast learner, doubled up on all my classes, graduated a few years early. I worked for Wolfram and Hart. Met Angel who seemed to take an interest in me. There was chemistry between us. The night before I left we … we had a one night stand. I left for Russia the next morning for a border skirmish and went back to being Eliot Spencer."

"No matter how many wars or fights you get into it won't get him out of your heart or your head." Sophie held his hand.

When he looked at her, she saw a little boy full of insecurities. "But Soph he wants Lindsey. That's not even close to who I am. It was an act."

"There is always a little bit of truth in order to pull off a con so let him get to know who you really are. What do you have to lose?" Sophie asked.

Elliot stood up. "Everything." Was all he said before he grabbed his jacket and left. Once again the dread that he knew Angelus would be unleashed if Angel found perfect happiness and with him of people. God, his team, no, his family knew nothing of vampires or things that go bump in the night.

"Well that went well." Was all Parker said before she got up and started clearing the table.

The others looked to Nathan. He shrugged. "Give them time. We'll see what Angel decides and then we'll do damage control if necessary. Now let's help Parker get this place cleaned up."

Parker pulled Nathan aside when he came into the kitchen. "You realize if this Angel hurts him we'll have to kill him." All Nathan could do is gape at her. Parker went back to washing dishes. Elliot nailed it when he said she was 20 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag. His family sure did have some issues, some stranger than others but issues none the less. They'd deal with this and need be, they would set up shop some place else.

(*)(*)(*)

Sitting outside Lindsey's apartment, after following his scent from the office, Angel read through the entire files and reread a few parts that made him feel ashamed. Lindsey had tried to tell him how bad his childhood had been but he had blown him off. Laughed at him. In all his many years since getting a soul he never had felt quite this bad about a judgment call. Lindsey's… no Eliot's father had started selling the boy when he was 11 to businessmen or anyone that could afford the father's high price. When Eliot turned on his father and blackmailed his way into Harvard and created Lindsey McDonald, Eliot disappeared. According to Nathan Ford's file on Eliot, his boy started his criminal career about the same time his father started selling him to the highest bidder. Nothing too serious that he was actually caught doing. Angel had a feeling there was *a lot* that the boy hadn't been caught at. He also started training in every fighting style no too mankind. He was curious to see if how well Lindsey could hold his own against him.

He needed to get to know this Lindsey… um… this Eliot. God he was going to have get that right. He didn't think Eliot would appreciated being called Lindsey all the time. So, now that he had the basics down on *Eliot* he needed to get to know the real man.

Angel watched as his boy came out his apartment building, his shoulder's hunched and in deep thought. The vampire got out of his car deciding that he might need to watch out for his boy since Eliot didn't even see the five figurers that were melting out of the shadows slowly surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Past Hostilities, Future Happiness Ch. 2_

_Not beta'd until I get it finished. Feedback will be most appreciated and well loved. Flames will be used by my muses to support their marshmallow habit._

_(*)(*)(*)_

_Eliot's mind keep going over every encounter he ever had with the master vampire. All the times he had let Angel manhandle him in what the vampire thought of as righteous anger. God, he had wanted to kick the vampire's ass. Sure he could have had fought back more. Showed his true self but it had been more important to keep the Senior Partners happy than worrying about his pride. He just thought Angel was a hot head and someone that never climbed off his soap box. It was his crew that keep him from getting killed on more than one occasion. He was sorry to hear that Angel's friends were killed and he did wonder who was still left. And why was Angel here instead of with Buffy? Angel couldn't have Buffy without losing his soul and he had already proven that having sex with Lindsey wouldn't cause that. So, maybe the true happiness thing made him the lesser of two evil, so to speak. He couldn't figure out why the vampire would say he loved him. _

_Why him? Why now? Why did Angel show up when he finally, finally found something worth fighting for? A home. Eliot tucked into his jacket further trying to get warmer. Sure it had only been a little over six months but the team had grown closer. They trusted each other. Not easy an thing to do in their business. It was a start to something bigger and better. Well, he wasn't going to let Angel get in the way of what he found. He still had enough spells and enough connections to cause enough problems for the vampire if he needed to. He had to protect his family._

_He turned around ready to head back to his apartment only to find himself semi surrounded by a few of the gang members that belong with the ass he kicked earlier this evening. _

"_What seems to be the problem boys?" He was trying very hard not laugh at their attempts to look tough. He really was._

"_We're going to teach you not to mess us. What're grinning at holms?"_

_Eliot let out deep laugh. "You can *not* be for real. I've seen choir boys scarier than you." Giving the gang members a once over he noticed that they all had guns. Why do people always have to use guns? He started to walk close to the one in charge of the little group. It wasn't until he was almost nose to nose the leader that rest of the gang pulled out their weapons, pointing them at his head. He never looked away from the leader as he spoke. "I hope el __jefe __knows you're here because you're breaching the agreement he and I made. From the expressions on your buddies faces here, I say he doesn't. So, you have choice to make either shoot me and die for it or take the beatin' I'm going to give you like the men you're trying to be." Eliot's knife slipped into his palm ready for them to make the first move._

_Angel had keep a discreet distance between them wanting to give his boy some space. He heard Eliot talking to the gang. If he had a beating heart still it would have stopped at the ultimatum that Eliot gave the gang . The sudden click of a hammer pulling back had the vampire speeding up. He never should have let Lindsey get so far ahead of him. It only took him a few seconds to catch up. Angel stopped a few feet back from the scene before him. There was his Lindsey, no, that wasn't his Lindsey. What he was seeing was Eliot. In his mind he could see the difference now. The man before him was coming out of a fighting pose as the last gang member fell. Not seeing any of the fallen gang moving Eliot moved to remove their weapons._

_Eliot looked up and saw Angel. With an exasperated sigh. "If you're going to stand there and gape could you at least be useful?" Eliot walked over handing the vampire a gun. "The safeties off so watch where you point that thing."_

_Angel watched Eliot walk back to the gang members and finished frisking them as he held his cell phone to his ear. _

"_Hey Carlos what's with sending your goons twice today to kill me. Yeah they're still alive and breathing." Eliot listened a minute. Wiping the back of his hand underneath his nose. He shrugged to himself as he noticed the amount of blood. Not that much, hell, he'd had much worse. Then testing it to see if his nose was broken. "They come after me or mine again our deals off." With that Eliot turned the phone off and tucked back into his pocket all the while looking at Angel with a wary gaze as he walked closer to the vampire. "So, following me? Really?"_

_Angel noticed the gash on above Elliot's left eyebrow and a few bruises on his checks and chin. The blood was slowly trickling down the side of his face. Angel took a handkerchief out of his pocket handing it to Elliot, making sure to keep an eye on the groaning boys still on the ground. "Couldn't let you disappear again." He shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to apologize for it._

_Elliot stopped dabbing at his cut and stared at the vampire. "Why?"_

_Angel looked into those beautiful blue eyes and saw the pain there. The pain he had put there. "Because I've missed you more than I ever thought was possible. That one night we spent together was just a taste and I found I couldn't live without it. I almost lost all of my family and it made me realize how important it was to find you. I looked everywhere for you.."_

_Elliot interrupted. "You looked everywhere for Lindsey. I told you he doesn't exist anymore."_

"_You're right I did look everywhere for Lindsey only because I didn't know about this side of you. What it comes down to is I fell in love with *you*. Stop shaking your head at me." Eliot just gave him a mulish look. Angel looked back at the boys starting to get up. "Can we talk about this afterwards, please? I can hear someone ones car coming."_

"_Fine, after this we talk. Now, just remember to make sure you watch where you point that thing. Also stay here." Eliot didn't even look at the vampire as he spoke. He blocked his emotions and getting into the headspace of dealing with a local warlord. Didn't matter what part of the world you were in there was always a warlord and if not handled right it would backfire on him. Eliot walked over stand in front of the gang members as their boss pulled up._

_Angel stood in the background as Elliot talked with gang leader. He hadn't smelled fear or anger coming from his boy. Elliot's heartbeat had never increased. Even now there was nothing but calm coming from Eliot. He listened as the gang leader, Carlos, apologized and said he'd take care of his delinquents. He found it interesting that Eliot refused to give Carlos the guns he had taken off the boys. Told Carlos it was only part of the cost for the breach of their contract. Carlos nodded his agreement as his men gathered up his the problem members. Angel watched Eliot watching the gang until they were out of sight._

_Eliot pulled his phone out calling one of his police contacts. "Hey Vinny, I got stuff for you to pick up. No, I didn't break any laws. Just come by and pick the stuff up please." Eliot ended the call. He turned around and noticed Angel's intense look, feeling a little bit of unease he snapped at the vampire. "What?"_

_Angel shrugged. "I'm finding this side of you kinda hot." Angel grinned when he saw the blush on the tanned face. Angel could sense his boys embarrassment but underneath it all was fear and arousal. He really didn't like the scent of fear on his future mate. The master vampire drew closer to his boy. He laid a hand on the warm neck, feeling the blood rush thru the blood vessels, squeezed it, trying to convey comfort thru the touch. "We really need to talk. Shall we go back to your apartment?"_

_Eliot's chest felt tight at the feel of Angel's hand on his neck. Clearing his throat as he pulled away from Angel. "Yeah, just let me double check the safeties and get these secure for travel." Eliot held his hand out for the gun Angel still had. He felt slightly better seeing that the vampire did know something about firearms since the safety was on. Angel probably did know quite a bit about guns as old as he is but still better to safe than sorry. He handed the gun over to Angel. "How many pockets do you have?"_

"_Two outside and four inside." Angel answered as he put the gun in a pocket._

_Eliot started handing over guns as he checked each safety. Giving Angel all the guns, he started putting the knives away in his own coat. "Okay, I'm ready. By the way, I didn't run. You wanted me gone and there wasn't anything left for me at the law firm. Or , rather, nothing I wanted to be associated with anymore. I don't understand why you looked for me. After all you were the one that wanted me to leave. I realize we had a one night stand but saying you love me is a little much, especially after you threatened me with what would happen if you ever saw me again." Eliot refused to look at the master vampire. Those memories were still painful no matter how he had tried to bury them. He hadn't wanted to leave the vampire at all but Angel gave him no choice. His jaw ticked with suppressed emotion. _

_Angel sighed at the drooped shoulders. The scent of anger, hurt and that damnable fear was driving him nuts. He really needed to get thru to Eliot. This might be his only chance. "I know how it might've looked to you, Linds, but I needed you out of the way." Angel didn't flinch at the venom in Eliot's gaze but he wanted to. He hadn't meant to slip. It was just going to take some getting use to. "If the Senior Partners ever had inkling of my feelings for you they would have used to you to get to me." Angel held up his as Eliot about to say something. "Let me finish." At Eliot's nod he continued. "You had made such an impression on me and it just keep getting stronger. I had to get you to safety. No matter what it took. I had to know you were safe." Angel stop at Eliot's snort. "What?"_

_Eliot really wanted to laugh. "You think getting me away from you and the Senior Partners was the safest thing for me?" Eliot couldn't help the laugh that started and only got stronger at the look of anger building on the vampire's face. Catching his breath while still chuckling Eliot explained. "Angel I realize this news to you but Wolfram and Hart was the safest job I ever had. I know you don't know about my past and you don't know the real me but trust me when I say that I was never more safe than when I was working at that law firm." They were getting closer to his apartment. "Look why don't we just get to my apartment and then finish this conversation. I still have a lot of enemies around and I really don't want to anything personal getting around to the wrong people."_

_Angel nodded. He wondered if he should tell Eliot about the file Nathan gave him? Probably not. Maybe Linds… no maybe he could get Eliot tell him what the files said He started going over everything he wanted to say to Eliot in his head. He could still smell the fear. He understood that Eliot was more afraid of his feelings and what might happen but he was here for the long haul. His boy would just have to get use to it and to him. He stopped when Eliot put his hand on the vampire's arm._

"_Are they still up there?" Eliot had looked for the cars of his family but just because he didn't see them didn't mean they weren't still here. He watched Angel cock his head to a listening pose. The vampire grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Look they don't know about the supernatural stuff much less vampires, so, please don't let anything like that slip."_

_Eliot pulled his hand away like he had been burnt when Angel's had closed over his. Angel's grin got bigger as he followed Eliot into apartment building. He'd win his boy over somehow. Eliot seemed to want to avoid his touch so, maybe that was his way in. Angel watched as Eliot tried to keep as much distance between them and trying to keep it casual looking. Yep, get the boy use to his touch and build on that. _

_Angel felt better now that he a little more detailed plan. On the way up to Eliot's apartment Angel took every chance to touch his boy. Though he was enjoying the reactions and the smell of arousal from Eliot he was a little worried about the upcoming confrontations with Eliot's team They were very protective of each other. Though Nathan and Sophie seemed to be in favor of giving him a chance as long as he was willing to back off if it was really what Eliot wanted. Not that he would since he knew his boy wanted with him. The rest were unknown variables. He'd just have to win them over and there was no time like the present . He thought since they had just reached Elliot's apartment. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks To MSevenj for the read through and being so supportive... Insomniac-Angel and Cheryl for all the great support and encouragement... will get a hard beta once it's finished... All remaining mistakes belong to me

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Nathan was listening to his little family bicker back and forth on the pros and cons of Angel being apart of Eliot's life. On one side they had Parker think up ways to dispose of Angel's body for when he did hurt Eliot. Her reason being that it was obvious that Angel had already hurt Eliot and that meant he'd do it again. There was no reasoning with her on that front, for now, anyway. He and Sophie had already agreed to give Angel a chance but they would take their cues from Eliot and would only back him up, no matter the deal they had made with Angel. Their family was the only important thing in all of their lives and they wouldn't let anyone ruin it for them. He knew that Alec and Sophie had exit strategies in place and that was probably the only thing that was keeping them here instead of out looking for Eliot. Of course the fact he had Hardison put GPS trackers on all of them after Russia might have a little more to do with it.

Alec glanced at the GPS tracker to see where Eliot was, as he had for the last hour and a half. "Hey guys, he's in the building." All talking had stopped at his announcement.

They didn't even try to hide their concern or curiosity as Eliot invited Angel into his apartment. It would seem that Eliot had decided to hear Angel out. Not something they were happy about but maybe that could just mean they got rid of the problem faster. Then they got a good look at Eliot and noticed how slowly he was moving.

Eliot still found it unnerving to be on the receiving end of his teammates protection. It's very strange to go from no one caring to being apart of a family in such a short amount of time. Parker was the only one showing open hostility though and Hardison seemed to have a good grip on her for the moment. Which was a good thing from the looks he was getting. "Hey guys, you remember Angel." He waved his hand in the direction of the vampire. He groaned, eyes closing, as he sat down. Eliot instantly felt the charge of tension in the room. He opened his eyes to take in his family with various degrees of glares leveled at the vampire. Angel had his hands up trying to look harmless. He had forgotten about the fight and, of course, his family would automatically think the vampire was responsible.

"Linds, you mind?" Eliot added a glare that held more of a threat and shrugged. Maybe if stopped responding to Linds then Angel would get the point. Probably not, the vampire was rather dense sometimes. He just closed his eyes again. Serve the vamp right if Parker got a hold of him.

Sophie had gotten up when she heard the groan from when Eliot sat down. Meant the retrieval specialist had either bruised or broken ribs. She went into the kitchen where Eliot keep the ice packs and then went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Then looked thru the pill bottles to find the pain killers. It looked like everyone was still ready to kill the man in black. It wasn't until she sat by Eliot that he opened up his eyes again and smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. This wasn't the first time one of them, usually her or Nate, had to patch him up. She handed him two pain killers and lifted up his shirt to get a better look at the damage.

"You might want to explain before someone does something to him." Eliot sighed at Sophie's request.

"Local gang broke the pact the leader, Carlos, and I had. They ambushed me and I laid them flat. Five against one were very good odds." Eliot hissed at the unexpected twinge of pain where Sophie was poking. He noticed she didn't apologize for causing the pain. He did notice the raised eyebrow. "What? For me those are very good odds and you damned well know it."

"I may know it, doesn't mean I have to like it. Doesn't mean I want to see you hurt," Sophie turned and looked at Angel. "ever." At Angel's nod that he understood, she turned around. "Okay, so is this gang taken care of or do we need to do something else to get the point across?"

"It's taken care of for now. I turned the boys over to Carlos and confiscated the weapons I found on them. Called Vinny, he's coming to pick them up later." He turned and looked at the rest of the team. "I know y'all are worried about me, about him being here but he and I need too talk, to get a few things straightened out. I'll call if there is a problem."

Parker spoke up then. "We're not seriously talking about leaving Eliot with this man, are we? We don't know him. Hardison couldn't find much on him which means he pretty much lives off the grid. What happens if he tries to take Eliot from us?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Parker here. I don't like the idea of leaving Eliot alone with him. I'm not leaving." Alec said as he crossed his arms in front of him. Parker copied his pose as she nodded her head.

Nathan saw where this was headed and he knew he had to diffuse the problem. "Look, Angel has already agreed to certain terms that Sophie and I set. So, with that being said we should leave them too talk."

Eliot's narrowed eyes spoke volumes to Nathan but at Sophie's soft whispered words as she continued to asses the damage. He noticed that Eliot had relaxed a little. The other two looked like they were going to object when Eliot raised his hand to silence them.

"Like I said, I do understand and I appreciate the concern but we have some history that he feels he needs to straighten out with me before he can move on. So, the sooner you leave the sooner he'll leave. I promise I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Nathan had been watching Angel as Eliot was talking. He noticed the tightening in shoulders and the narrowed eyes. Clearly the man thought he had made some progress with Eliot and clearly their Eliot has just showed him how difficult that might actually be.

"Clearly nobody is listening because I said I'm not leaving Eliot alone with him." Everyone could hear the disdain in Parker's voice. Eliot could see something more was going on here than Parker's dislike of his choice in a past relationship. He grabbed Sophie's hands in an easy grip, never taking his eyes from Parker.

"Sophie could you let Parker finish this? I think we need to talk alone." Eliot turned his head, giving her a small smile. Lord his ribs hurt and was starting to feel a little sleepy from the pills Sophie had given him.

"Sure, come here Parker." Sophie relinquished her seat next to Eliot to the blonde thief.

"Thanks, Sophie." Eliot said even though his eyes returned to Parker, searching her eyes for something to clue him into what might be a minefield with them knowing so little of Parker's past. He did spare a glance to see where Angel was before turning back to the young woman beside him. Sophie was taking care of him.

"Sit up and hold your shirt up. Have to wrap your ribs." Parker was always sharp and to the point in her dealings with everyone, though lately she had started to soften the edge wall she had around herself. She had a family to protect.

Eliot pulled his shirt off, locking his arms over his head. A sharp intake of breath from the pain was the only noise in the room. He was going to wait for her to tell him what was wrong. Not the best plan but…

"You can't be here alone with him. It's not safe Eliot. He's different. He's not like most people. Not safe for you. Or us." Parker said trying to get her point across.

Eliot had his eyes shut. "What do you mean 'not like most people' Parker?"

"He's a monster. A vampire. He's only half human. I know what you're going to say, that there's no such thing as vampires, but there are and he's one." She really didn't know how to get him to believe what was a common hum an misconception.

Eliot watched for any expressions on her face as Parker slowly wrapped his ribs. Of all the things he expected that one didn't even hit the top forty.

"Parker." She wouldn't look at him, just keep wrapping the bandage around him. He lowered his arms slowly as not to spook Parker. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind and concentrated on his friend. Laying one hand over Parker's to stop the next wrap around. She went completely still. His fingers under her chin slowly tilted up and spoke softly.

"Parker look at me, please." He smiled as she squared her shoulder and met his gaze. "Tell me what's going on?"

"My first home, I mean my real family and real home, before the foster homes? I don't remember much but a warm feeling and being happy. But what I do remember is the monster came and I watched him drain both of my parents dry." Parker's voice was soft. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut as Parker searched his eyes for something. For what Eliot didn't know. He felt like he was swimming in murky water and playing catch up.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. This was the most she had ever told anyone and it was even harder t han she thought. "I had an older brother but the vampire turned him into a monster. Telling you this…" Parker took a shuddering breath. "Telling you this means I can't leave you with him. He will hurt you and when he's done he'll kill you." She grabbed his arms trying to get through to him. She couldn't lose another family.

Eliot could feel vise grip Parker had on his biceps. He reached up and cupped her face gently, his wiping away the tears she hadn't even noticed. "Remember when I said he and I had been on opposite sides? Had many run-ins with each other?" He continued at her nod. "In those encounters *I* was the bad guy. Not Angel." He laid a finger over her lips to quiet the protest he saw forming in her eyes. You never wanted to think of your family as being truly bad. "The law firm I worked at was literally the lawyers for Hell. We got off demons, monsters of all kinds, and vampires. All those things deserved to be killed but we got them off. I got them off. I made their problems go away."

"We've all done things that were bad. I can't believe, *no* I won't believe that you didn't help the innocents when you could." Parker refused to believe that the man before her didn't even the playing field where he could. He was the big brother she should have had and she wasn't going to let him think that about himself.

"I helped some kids out and I couldn't have done that without Angel. You're right he is a vampire, but he was cursed with a soul by a gypsy. He's the stuff of legends. He's the champion against the evil of the world. He's one of the good guys." He gave an exasperated sigh as Parker shook her head and gave him a mutinous look. "I know this is going to take time for you to understand but he and I really need to get past this so the sooner you let us talk the sooner he'll leave."

"He won't leave and we both know that." Parker looked even more stubborn. "You want to talk, then you do it where I can be sure you won't be hurt or turned. I want talismans and every personal protection there is for everyone."

"Parker I've already told you he won't hurt an innocent and he's not here too hurt me. Look I'm plenty protected. I swear. Would it make you feel better to stay in the guest room tonight?" She nodded her head and tightened the hug he had pulled her into. "You still have to let us have this talk."

"As long as I get to be here I can deal with it." That was as good as she was going to give him. She could get Hardison to give her a bug to plant. She knew enough about vampires and several different types of demons but it never hurt to research more. "Let's finish wrapping your ribs and get them iced. I need to clean up that gash. See if it needs stitches."

Elliot raised his arms and let her finish the ministrations. He wanted to get this done and get the talk over with. Of course that was if he could stay awake long enough. After she wrapped him up he leaned back against the over stuffed chair and closed his eyes as Parker cleaned out the gash over his eye. He drifted off feeling content and safe.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks To MSevenj for the read through and being so supportive... Insomniac-Angel and Cheryl for all the great support and encouragement... will get a hard beta once it's finished... All remaining mistakes belong to me

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Angel let himself be lead out of the room by Sophie. He was having a hard time pegging Parker. Sure she was hostile but he wasn't picking much up in the way of emotions or feelings. Other than her hating him. Very strange not to pick up emotions off someone.

Hardison was angry, protective and worried. Angel guessed it had more to do with Parker. He was worried about her probably because she was so instant about him not being anywhere near Eliot. He wasn't sure where that would leave them.

Both Sophie and Nate projected calm but he could sense the worry for the two of their family in the other room. Angel was under no delusions that the two would back whatever Eliot said. Made him feel sad for the family he'd lost but happy for his Lindsey for finally finding one.

"So what is the plan to win over our Eliot?" Sophie wanted to know. In their business knowledge was power and if they knew what this Angel planned then they could counter plan if need be.

"Right now, I just want to get to know him. See if we can find some kind of common ground. I'm open to any suggestions you might have." He knew he needed to win over the family to get to Eliot.

"I would suggest you go on with us on our next job. When it comes up, of course." Nathan didn't want to give the man to much room to move in their lives, but this would be a good trial by fire. "Until then, talk to him. Go out with him on his next job." At Angel's frown he explained. "You should know that someone like Eliot, or any of us, couldn't handle being on a team without a little freelance ever now and again. We just make sure that we have the information in case of a problem."

"So Lindsey…" At the dark looks from everyone he corrected himself. "Eliot goes out on jobs without back up?"

"Of course, darling, someone as good as Eliot doesn't want or need it. Doesn't mean we leave him high in dry if he ever finds himself over his head. That's why we give all the information to the team anytime we go off on our own." Sophie looked at Nate. "But we haven't done a lot of that since the team became our family. Don't believe there have been any jobs we started out alone that the rest of team didn't get involved in some how."

"That's true. Since the Two Davids job. None of us has started a real job that the rest didn't have a hand in finishing." Hardison sounded surprised. "We all do jobs every once in a while in our area of expertise to keep our skills sharp. Though Eliot seems to like to take on a few heavy hitters to really flex his muscles."

"Scare us to death is more like it." Sophie added.

They surrounded the island in the kitchen. He took a really good look at it. It was a professional kitchen. Lindsey… no Eliot must have done this himself because the apartment wasn't what you'd call upper class much less middle class. So his mate loved to cook. Wonder if he liked people to cook for him? Angel had been monitoring the conversation in the other room and went white at Parker's childhood trauma.

Being the observant people that they were they all saw the man go a deathly pale. Nathan grabbed the man's arm leading him to the kitchen table, shoving him into a chair and his head between his legs. Alec set a glass of water on the table beside him. Sophie had a dish rag on his neck and crouched down in front of him.

She gave him a few moments to catch his breath. Putting her hand under his chin bringing his face level with her's. "We take care of him. We take precautions every time one of us goes out by ourselves on a job." She stood up with the help of Nathan when Angel got a little more color in his face. "We take even more caution with Eliot and Parker because they need it, but we try to give them the space they need at the same time. We would suggest the same approach."

Angel nodded even though he wasn't really listening to the others. His mind was awhirl with what he could do to help show Parker that he wasn't the monster she thought he was. He heard Eliot's heartbeat slow down and his breathing level out. He knew their talk would have to wait but he also knew he needed to talk to Parker, but he just didn't know what he could possible say to her. He looked up as she came in.

"He's asleep. Need to move him and make him comfortable." She watched the vampire in the chair. She knew he heard everything and hoped he'd leave. Even though she knew he wouldn't.

Angel rose from the chair, going to stand in front of Lindsey. The others followed behind him,

Hardison had a light restraining grip on Parker. "You okay now?"

"Nothing will be okay until he's gone. I'm staying in the guest room until he's gone. Have to watch out for Eliot. For all of us." Parker keep watching the vampire.

Hardison gently gripped her chin to get her to look at him. "He's not going anywhere because he loves Eliot. Look at his face Parker."

They both looked as Angels face got a soft sweet smile that went to his eyes as he looked down at Eliot. Watched as he caressed the sleeping man's face. Hardison thought he looked younger than he had earlier. That seeing Eliot relaxed and happy had eased something in him. Or maybe it was just finally getting to see and touch the one he loved.

"Like I said he's not going anywhere. Also if your staying then so am I." Both went into Eliot's living room.

Angel looked at the softened features of his mate and felt the rightness of being here with Lindsey even stronger. He reached down again this time to pick him up only to be stop by Parker. He looked her in the eye. "I won't ever hurt him on purpose. I know I have a lot to make up to him. A lot of explaining that I should have done a long time ago. But the only thing I want now is to put him in bed and for him to be comfortable. You can have one of the others undress him and tuck him in. All of you can stay to keep an eye on him and especially me. But I am not leaving him."

Parker understood that he was trying to make her at ease but she still didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. "Fine. Carry him in there, but you sleep on the couch and I'll be watching you."

Angel nodded and did as he was told. He could see the confusion on the others faces but he was more concerned with Eliot and getting him to bed. He followed Nathan down the hall to the bedroom. He could feel Parker's stare, like an itch between his shoulders. Angel laid Eliot down on the bed and moved away to allow Nathan and Sophie to finish putting the retrieval specialist to bed.

Alec herded Angel out of the room with Parker hot on his heals. "They've done this plenty of times before. The pain meds make him really out of it. Don't know how he survived without the team before to watch his back."

"He didn't take anything stronger than Aspirin before us. He told me that the last time I stitched him up." Parker said as she stopped at the hall closet. "I'll get the stuff for the couch. Where he'll be sleeping."

Angel sat in the same chair Eliot had been sitting in to wait for the others. He didn't have long to wait.

"He'll sleep for awhile so Sophie and I talked about it and agreed that we'll all be staying tonight. After that we'll see." Nate rubbed his hands together. "So sleeping arrangements as usual and Angel gets the couch. We'll take a fresh look at this in the morning. So good night everyone." Nathan made shooing motion. "Let's go. Everyone off to bed."

Nathan waited until everyone but Angel left the room. "I know you're anxious to talk with him but you waited this long."

"A little while longer won't hurt. I can be patient. And for what it's worth thanks." Nathan nodded and head into the bedroom with Alec.

Angel made himself comfortable and listened to everything in the apartment. Nate, Alec and Sophie had gone too sleep but he heard Parker move into Eliot's room. His bed was big enough for several people but it sounded like she had laid on the floor in front of the door. An effected barrier against him. He closed his eyes to try to get some sleep. He had a feeling he'd need it.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone that has given me so much support and being so kind to send such wonderful reviews. It is very much appreciated!! Thanks again for all the support and please keep the comments coming it helps fuel the muse!

Thanks to Paula for the read through and being such a supportive sis and she keeps corrupting my muse which can be a dangerous ;-) ... Thanks to Insomniac-Angel, MSevenj and Cheryl for all the great support and encouragement... will get a hard beta once it's finished... All remaining mistakes belong to me… so on with the story…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Eliot opened up his eyes only to slam them shut. His head felt like someone was using it for a football. God, he should have paid closer attention to the pills Sophie gave him. She must have found the ones he saved for the others when they got hurt. He never took anything stronger than aspirin for this very reason. He got a ten day drunk in two little tablets and the hangover to go with it. Usually a shot or two of the strong stuff was enough when he need something stronger than aspirin.

He slowly rolled over testing his responses as he went. Okay, he was sore. Ribs wrapped. That would explain the heavy drugs Sophie gave him. She and Nate always mother henned him when they thought he was more hurt than he let on. Which was 99% of the time. He didn't like the smothering but he was getting use to it. Okay, so maybe he liked it a little, but he'd never admit to it.

Holding his ribs with his right hand and pushed himself up with the left. Eyes tightly closed against the dizziness. Once it passed he opened them slowly taking in his surroundings. Last thing he remembered was Parker's revelation and feeling safe, then nothing. Huh, safe, that was a new concept he hadn't really thought about that in a long time. And he had to keep his family safe and that meant getting rid of Angel. But how? He had invited him into his home and he did agree to hear Angel out. So, his only option was to hear the man out and then get him to leave.

God, he was confused and conflicted about Angel. He wanted the man, hell, he loved the man but he wasn't going to admit that either, he knew better. Angel wasn't for the likes of him. Angel fought for the good of mankind and in the scheme of things a lowly thief wasn't good enough for a man destined for great things. Besides that curse of total happiness was something he wasn't going to be responsible for unleashing.

He also had to make sure Parker wasn't alone with Angel, ever. He'd also need to see if he couldn't get her some more information on Angel. Show her he wasn't as bad as she thought. He'd ask Angel if he had someone Parker could talk to. No matter how he felt about Angel, the vampire had to leave whether he wanted him to go or not.

Holding tight to his ribs he slowly stood up and noticed Parker sleeping in front of his door. Somehow this wasn't that big of a surprise as it once might have been. He knelt down next to his friend and was very surprised she hadn't woken up yet. They all woke up when anyone came within ten feet of them while they were sleeping. Self defense mechanism. Guess that showed exactly how much they trusted each other. He gently shook the blond thief's shoulder barely catching the arm that came flying towards his direction.

"Easy Parker it's just me." He was going to have to put in extra time in the gym to work out the soreness. He held her arm until he was sure she was awake.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Parker slowly sat up. She looked Eliot over. He didn't look any worse for wear. His face had darker bruises now. Another day and they would be gone. It was as a good thing he was a fast healer as many times he got the crap beat out of him. He may win most of the fights but he still managed to get more than his share of injuries.

"A little sore and have a major headache but I'll live. How about you?" He stood slowly, pulling Parker up with him. He led her over to the bed and sat down. Parker sat beside him, with her hands in her lap, gazing into space.

"I never talked to anyone about my first family. I knew no one would believe me about the vampire. I was too young and they wouldn't have taken me seriously. Also I was afraid for years that if I say anything it would come back. I didn't realize what Angel was at first. Just knew something wasn't right with him and in our business you learn not to ignore those feelings." She looked him in eye. Wanting to make her point. "You have to promise you'll be careful and that one of us is with you at all times."

"Parker I promise you can be here at all times. Angel and I have a long and sometimes very hostile past but I'm absolutely sure he isn't here to hurt anyone. If I believed he was going to hurt any of the team I would have found a way to get rid of him to begin with. Look I'm confused and conflicted about how I feel about him. Hell I'm confused as to why he even bothered to track me down after so long. I need to resolve this so I can move on. I can't have you worried or afraid for the whole time he's here because if I'm worrying about you then I won't be able to get this done. I need you to feel safe around him so I will find you some people to talk to that will help you understand who Angel is. He really has a soul and he is the Champion for Good. He doesn't hurt people unless their bad."

"We're considered bad. Doesn't that mean we have to worry about him hurting us?" Parker insisted.

"We're not bad Parker." Eliot shrugged and winced. "Not even on our worst days do we come close to the truly evil that Angel fights against. We break the law for our clients all the time but we all still have a code we live by. We have nothing to fear from Angel. Like Nate's always telling us we're the good guys now." He smirked and held out his hand to her. "Let's go see what's for breakfast."

"Still don't trust him." Parker said as she took his hand allowing him to pull her up.

"I know just keep an open mind for now. That's all I'm asking for." He led her out of the room and down the hall. "Oh, and no trying to kill him please."

"I make no promises." Was all she said as they came to a stop in the kitchen to see Angel cooking in Eliot's kitchen. As far as she was concerned Angel had just crossed a big line in her book. The kitchen was Eliot's haven. He used it as another meditation, one that was more relaxing than when he went thru his Thai Chi workout. This was sacred space to them. Eliot cooked as they either helped him or sat and talked keeping him company. This had become their haven too. Now the monster was contaminating it.

Eliot squeezed Parker's hand as leaned in towards her. "Stop it. He's one of the good guys remember?" Eliot let go of her hand in favor of supporting his ribs.

Angel looked up as they came in. He had put coffee on an hour ago and started breakfast when heard Eliot groan as he woke up. He looked Eliot over as he was cracking eggs into a bowl. His boy looked rough around the edges but better. He grabbed the aspirin bottle from on top of the fridge and tossed it to Eliot. He wasn't surprised that Parker caught the bottle for the hurting man, as his reflexes were a little stiff and slow. Parker shook out two tablets and handed them over to Eliot and went to put them back. But she seemed to change her mind because she didn't want to get anywhere near him. Parker was still in protective mode and he was picking up a little more emotion from her. Mostly anger and hostility towards him, worry and concern for the mercenary. Eliot on the other hand was calm and that was about it.

"Hope you don't mind, I woke up and couldn't go backed to sleep." Angel shrugged. "Needed something to do."

"It's fine just don't make a mess and leave it." Eliot went to get a glass for something to drink. He had no problem dry swallowing but preferred not to. Damn things tasted horrible. He took the aspirin and put the glass in the sink. He'd make sure the kitchen was clean after breakfast and everything was back the way he kept it. He picked up an apple as he went to stand next to Parker who was standing at the corner of his butcher block cook-top island where Angel was pouring the scrambled eggs into a skillet.

"Vampires don't need sleep. Did you go out and kill someone last night?" Parker asked.

Eliot had just taken a bite out of an apple and started choking on it. He spit it out into the trash. Good thing he was getting use to her blurting out whatever she was thinking. Not sure he'd ever be able to eat anything otherwise. He decided to let Parker have little bit of an interrogation. He could see it was coming. Besides he was here and didn't have to worry much about her killing him for now. At least he hoped not. He hopped up on to his counter facing Angel. He took another bite of apple as he waited for the vampire to answer.

"No, I don't kill people. I kill demons if they're bad, if not, it's live and let live, as long as no one's getting hurt that I can prevent, anyway." Angel looked Parker in the eye wanting to make sure she didn't think he was lying to her about this.

"You need blood to survive, so if you don't kill people. What do you do?" Parker persisted. She moved over to Eliot and sat up next to him.

"I go to slaughter houses or butcher shops for fresh blood. The owners make extra money by supplying it and we get what we need. Without hurting anyone." Angel shrugged as he looked down and stirred the potatoes, onions and several different colors of peppers he had chopped up earlier for hash browns. The vampire could smell the nervous anxiety coming off his boy and not liking it all.

Angel looked at Eliot seeing his eyes crinkled at the edges, probably from pain but the eyes were unreadable. Good thing his emotions weren't. "I came here for Eliot. I want to get to know the real Eliot not who I thought he was as Lindsey."

Eliot met Angel's gaze head-on for a moment before he jumped downed and went down the hallway. Time to wake the rest of the family. He knocked on the boys' door to wake them up before he poked his head into the room. After getting a pillow thrown in his direction and an affirmation that at least Nate was awake. He went to knock on Sophie's door. It would only take the knocking to wake Sophie. She was more like Parker and himself then the other two.

He walked back into the kitchen and noticed that Parker had moved to a chair at the table. Parker had a knife in her hand and she was playing with it. It was the one he kept in a secret compartment he had built into the table himself. He grabbed it from her as he went by.

"Hey!" Parker sounded indignant.

"I thought I told you no killing the guest. And don't scratch up my table." Eliot walked into his pantry and put the knife in what he hoped was a safe place for now.

"Wouldn't have killed him. It would just hurt for a bit and I know how to handle a knife. Your prized cherry walnut table from your great grandparents is still unscratched." Parker was unapologetic. Though she used her sleeve to rub the table just to be sure. They all knew how much Eliot loved the furniture he got from his Mother when she passed away. He had kept it in storage until he got this apartment. It all matched the dining room, living room and even the bedroom. Eliot prized it because it was passed down in his family so that meant that she would treasure it.

Eliot walked back into the kitchen with a loaf of bread for toast. Maybe he'd make French toast too. It was Parker and Hardison's favorite. He started slicing the bread. Not the right way to prepare French toast but it would do in a pinch. He and Angel had a strange dance going on in the kitchen. Seemed they were in sync as they moved around the kitchen each working on their own version of breakfast.

"Toss me the..." Eliot didn't even have to finish his request before the cinnamon was tossed to him. He almost missed it because of the pain in his side from trying to catch it. He sucked in his breath at the twinge of pain.

Angel turned towards him and moved to his side at the same time Parker got to him. Angel had to admire the girl, she was fast and silent. And she was very protective of his boy. They all were which made him, grudgingly, like them even more.

Parker glared at the man in black as she gently pulled Eliot away from the vampire and led him to a chair at the table. Didn't the monster have any other color besides black? Maybe it just matched his true nature. Another reason to keep him away from Eliot and the team.

"I'm fine Parker. Just moved wrong and too fast." Eliot grabbed her wrists and held them. He made sure he looked her right in the eye. "I'm fine. You can relax and let me finish making breakfast, okay?"

Parker nodded and sat back down. She hated this feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Not feeling as secure and safe as she had become use to since they became a family. Maybe if she accidentally threw a wooden stake at the vampire? Aim for the heart. She would have to make sure Eliot was out doing something. Maybe when he went to work out?

"Stop plotting his death Parker." Eliot had been watching the blond thief as he worked on the French toast and knew she was trying to think of a way to get rid of Angel.

Parker huffed at him. "Fine." She got up and went to see if Sophie was up and dressed yet. She met Nate and Hardison in the hall and Sophie was coming out of her room behind them.

"*HE* is fixing breakfast." Parker announced to the group as she came to a stop in front of them. They all heard the disdain in her tone and her sneer just made it sound even worse.

"But Eliot's making French toast." Parker smiled her demented happy smile, turned and skipped back down the hall.

Nate sighed as he watched Parker turn around and walked backed into the kitchen with Alec following. "I had hoped she would have eased up on her dislike for Angel."

"That's not dislike Nate, that hatred. I'd like to know why she hates a man she's never meet before." Sophie looped her arm though Nate's as they stood in the hallway. She studied his profile for a moment as she watched the expressions play across his face. "We'll need to run interference for Eliot and Angel sometime today so they can have that talk."

Sophie thought about it for a second. "Maybe we can have Hardison take Parker out and scout some of the newest museums?"

Nate started to walk towards the kitchen. "No way, I want to keep all of us under the radar for as long as possible." He gave her a meaningful look. They were all trying to get back to the full level of trust that had existed before the Two Davids job. "We should send Parker to scope out the zoo."

"Whatever for?" Sophie came to a dead stop right out of sight of the kitchen pulling Nate around to face her.

"Well, minimal surveillance cameras, nothing she can steal, not to mention, nothing that would be worth stealing." Nate shrugged. "Nobody to con and finally, and something I think is much more important, Alec will be there, making sure that she is entertained, out of the way and behaves therefore staying out of trouble. Hopefully they'll relax and have some fun." Nate walks away since he was through the conversation. Leaving a confused and somewhat contemplative Sophie in his wake.

Sophie walked into the kitchen setting in her chair beside Nate on her right and Eliot on her left, at the head of the table, and Parker was on his left then Hardison and that left Angel at the end facing Eliot. They had just started passing the food around. Parker not touching anything that Angel had made. Sophie noticed Angel cock his head in a listening pose right before the knock at the door.

Eliot scraped his chair back as he pushed away from the table. He motioned Parker back into her seat. "Y'all just eat. I'll be right back."

Sophie was still watching the man in black. Angel looked like he was trying to listen to what was going on at the front door with Eliot and who was at the door. Then she noticed his nostrils flair and he started to rise but Nate already a hand on his shoulder holding him in place.

"He's fine. He needs us, he'll let us know." Was all Nate said. Sophie could tell Angel was still tense and his jaw was ticking. She wasn't sure what the problem was. Whatever Angel was picking up on but it made her nervous. And she didn't get nervous.

Angel sat and listened to the conversation going on in the front hallway. Worse he could smell the pheromones coming off both men and the lust, for his boy, coming from the cop at the door had him wanting to rip the man apart. He wanted to get up but Nate was right and his boy wouldn't appreciate the interference, from him no less.

Parker watched the vampire and got one of her little grins on her face. "Vinny is an old boyfriend of Eliot's."

"Parker! That's not something he needs to know right now." Hardison whispered fiercely at the blond thief. "You and me are gonna have a talk. You're going to tell me what's going on with you." That's was all he said before going back to his breakfast.

He wasn't sure he could keep Parker from provoking Angel but he had to try for everyone's sake. Sure, he wasn't happy about having Angel here because he seemed to be causing both Eliot and Parker grief with just his presence. But he also saw how much Angel loved Eliot. He didn't like seeing his family upset and that's what they were. So he was going to do what he needed to for both Eliot and Parker. And, maybe, just maybe, Eliot and Angel would find some peace and talked with Vinny for a few minutes and with the possibility of a job he was happy when finally walked back into the dining room. He noticed Parker's demented happy smile and knew that she had been up to something. Angel looked tense and a ticking jaw was never a good sign. Not to mention that Angel was staring at his plate and pushing the food around. He didn't eat unless for appearance sake but the combination made him want to hit something or maybe put Parker back on the happy pills until he could figure out what to do about Angel. He chose to ignore everyone for the moment and eat since he was really hungry. He'd deal with the fallout later. He was more interested in what job Vinny could have for him since as a rule he didn't do work for law enforcement unless it was another country or Vinny's family. It would be too easy for the US law enforcement to find and possibly catch him. As many times as he had been with Vinny and his family he was amazed they had never tried to catch him. He wasn't about to bring it to their attention. He may like, even love, Vinny and his family but he wasn't completely stupid. Maybe he'd take Parker might make her a little more relaxed for a while.

He'd talk to Nate about finding away to get their 'talk' over with after breakfast.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone that has given me so much support and being so kind to send such wonderful reviews. It is very much appreciated!! Thanks again for all the support and please keep the comments coming they help fuel the muse! J

Thanks to Paula for the read through and being such a supportive sis and she keeps corrupting my muse which can be a dangerous ;-) ... Thanks to Insomniac-Angel, MSevenj and Cheryl for all the great support and encouragement... will get a hard beta once it's finished... All remaining mistakes belong to me… so on with the story…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

As much as Eliot wanted to get the 'talk' over with he still dreaded it like facing a firing squad. The mercenary sighed. What did that say about him that he would rather face death than face his past? Face Angel.

He had decided during breakfast that he wanted to get this over with. He hated feeling so wishy washy, as his grandmother use to say, about anything. He was a man of action. He was never one to be undecided for long. In his business you make decision fast or die for procrastinating for a second or two.

Yet, he couldn't figure out what he really wanted with or from the master vampire. But did it really matter what he wanted? He and Angel were not good for each other. Oh sure, he and Angel were sexually compatible but they both sucked at emotional crap. Though he wasn't stupid enough to believe that Angel really loved him. He was more inclined to believe that the vampire was looking for something, or someone, that was familiar from his old life. Someone before he lost his family.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the gym he had added to their new offices. He thought he could kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

He didn't see the vampire so he stripped his shirt off before starting to warm up. It had been impossible to convince Parker that he needed to do this on his own. It had been Hardison and Sophie that had distracted her enough for him to slip her watchful eye. He hoped they didn't kill Nate for sending them to the zoo of all places.

They'd all been surprised that Parker had taken the idea so well. Of course, it did backfire on Nate when Parker made it a family outing. They all went, except Angel he had made the excuse of having some things he had to take care of, only Parker and himself knew the real reason for it. The trip to zoo would be worth every minute of it once he got the pictures from his camera phone developed of Sophie standing next to chimp cage and them throwing food at her. He had snapped a few pictures before he slipped out to meet Angel. He'd have to get something special for Sophie. He had no doubt she had planned that. He felt touched that Sophie would endure being humiliated for him. The others knew exactly where he was and what was going on. They just had to keep Parker occupied for a few hours. Then everything would be back to normal, well normal for them anyway.

He was moving through his Thai Chi routine when he noticed the vampire leaning against the door frame. He chose to ignore Angel until he finished. Twenty minutes later he started his cool down routine feeling more centered. He kept his breathing slow and even for several minutes before deciding to bite the bullet and get this talk started.

Actually this was more like pulling a bullet out of your own body without any painkillers. Painful. To be honest he'd rather do that than deal with his past and Angel.

"What do you want from me Angel? Why even look for me at all?" Eliot wasn't one for emotional talks. Hell he went out of his way to never have one. But this one had to be done. "You and your people went out of your way to let me know I wasn't worth shit to you." Eliot sighed and started to pace. "The only time you were even close to civil with me was when you or one of yours needed or wanted something that only I could do for you. After that it was back to being treated like crap. So what changed to make me so desirable all of a sudden?"

Angel let Lindsey rattle on mainly 'cause he loved the sound of his voice. The vampire could feel the hurt, anguish and fear rolling off the mercenary in waves and each one was like a punch in the gut.

Angel sat on the bench in the gym. "You were always desirable but I was just too stupid and oblivious to realize what was in front of me. I always wanted you but I was afraid of what might happen, what I was feeling. More than anything I was afraid of what I might do to you. What 'it' might do to you. And let's not forget you did work for an evil law firm. I couldn't take the chance that you or the firm weren't going to try to bring out Angelus. You had already tried by bringing my sire back."

"That's why I left, but evil law firm or not, you didn't do anything to hurt me on that last night. We had sex and I went back to my old life. So what is the point of finding me?" Eliot was confused. He was trying to figure out what Angel wasn't saying.

"True, I didn't hurt you, but at that time it wasn't perfect happiness. I was confused and worried about Darla and everyone else I cared about. At that moment you were stress relief. Nothing more or so I thought. It didn't matter at the time that my demon was screaming to be let loose. To have you in every way it could." Angel tried to ignore the fear that was strong coming from his boy.

"God, Angel that's exactly what I'm afraid of, Angelus getting loose. And how did you prevent him from getting out if he wanted it so badly?"

"Like I said it wasn't perfect happiness at the time. And I have gotten good at ignoring him for the most part." Angel knew it sounded lame but it was true.

"So if it's not perfect happiness then what am I? Third or fourth best. You think it's better to be with me than nothing at all?"

Eliot went to the punching bag, not caring about the pain in his side, just wanting to hit something other than Angel for now.

Angel felt the anger from the mercenary but ventured close to hold the punching bag for him. "You are not second, third or any other number you can come up with. There is no excuse for the way I treated you or allowed my people to treat you." The vampire held on tight as the blows to the bag became vicious. He held no illusions that Eliot wasn't picturing his face with each hit. "I did everything wrong where you were concerned and I'm more sorry than I can ever express. I want to make it up to you. Get to know the real you. Will you let me do that?"

"Why should I? All that'll happen is you'll hurt me and my family. I can't and won't allow that to happen." Eliot grabbed and hugged the bag, laying his forehead on the cool material. He ignored the vampire until he felt Angel move up behind him. "I just can't allow anything to endanger or hurt them. That's what you are danger, pain and heartache."

Angel came up behind the specialist, his body flush with Eliot's. Putting his hand on the small of Eliot's back slowly moving it up the well toned muscles. He wanted to claim his boy but knew he had to move slowly so as not to spook him into running.

"Please don't." Came the broken request.

Angel turned the man around but Eliot wouldn't look at him. He used two fingers under Eliot's chin to raise the specialist's face up to his. Close enough to kiss but Eliot still wouldn't meet his gaze. This was the first time since the meeting in the board room that Eliot's heart was racing. "Look in my eyes and see that I'm telling you the truth Eliot."

Eliot met his gaze. "No. I'm not going to even try. You've treated me like crap and now you want me to forget about it. Then you want me to allow you back in my life, my family's lives, to do what? Play happy couple? That's not only...mmhhhh.'

Eliot's hands flailed about for a few seconds before settling onto the vampire's shoulders, slowly making their way up into the soft brown hair. He just didn't have the strength to pull away from the soft sweet mouth.

Angel had hoped that this would be a good way to shut the former lawyer up. The kiss started off soft but grew more demanding with each second. Then he was stumbling back as Eliot pushed him away.

Eliot was disgusted with himself. Stupid vampire kisses him and he goes weak in the knees. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You have no right to come and disrupt my life because you don't have anyone else left from your old life." Eliot snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute you do have someone else. You said someone else survived the battle. So, why in the hell are you here?"

"Yes, Spike survived and he's with Buffy somewhere in Europe where they belong. But I belong here with you." Angel tried to look less threatening, holding his hands up in supplication. "I'm sorry I got carried away. We were supposed to talk. Why don't we start off with how you became Lindsey McDonald? Tell me about yourself Eliot. Let me get to know the real you." Angel sat back down on the bench, relaxing back against the wall. He wanted to show that he was calm and wanted to know about his boy.

Eliot was angry and frustrated. "You want to know about me fine. I loved my mom but she was blind when it came to my father. But she wised up and sent me to live with my grandparents when I was 5. She came to visit as often as she could get away from the bastard. I learned a lot from my grandparents and even more from my uncles that stopped by when they weren't in the military or jail. Then Mom died and the bastard came for me when I was 9. At least the beatings stopped because at 11 he started selling me to the highest bidder."

Eliot's breathing became labored. He sat down resting his elbows on his knees, his head down, hair falling to shield his face. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

"Easy, sweetheart." Angel rubbed circles on Eliot's back, wanting to comfort his soon to be lover. "I know bringing up the past is hard but I think we both need this to move on. You know everything there is to know about me. So let me in. Let me see and get to know the real you."

Eliot snorted. "You don't want to know the real me. Nobody does. Even the team doesn't know everything. It's safer for everyone that way."

"Well, I want to know everything there is to know. You know there isn't much that anyone can do to me, so your secrets would be safe with me." Angel easily held the mercenary in place when he tried to put distance between them. "I understand better than anyone what you have gone through. I've seen enough and lived long enough. I'm just sorry I didn't let you tell me all those years ago but I'm here now, so talk to me." When Eliot had calmed down some he let his boy pull away from him.

"Look I don't want to even talk but if this is the only way to get you to leave..." Eliot was startled when he found himself pinned to the wall. The vampire's lips inches from his.

"I'm going to tell you this as many times as you need to hear. I'm not leaving you again. I'm in this for the long haul. Quit shaking your head because no matter how much you deny it I'm not going anywhere." Angel fingers slowly made their way into the copper blond locks and tightened his fingers, pulling Eliot's head back. "Listen and listen closely. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I want to love you for the rest of our lives." Angel sighed as smelled the fear from his future mate. He was get so tired of that putrid smell. It didn't belong on this very special human.

Bringing Eliot's body tighter to his, holding the mercenary's chin, meeting his gaze. "Why are you afraid of me Eliot? You were never afraid of me before. Why now?"

Eliot sucked in a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He didn't want to get into this but maybe this would finally be what would push Angel away. Get him to leave. "You're the champion for good." Eliot shrugged, his shoulder scraping against the concrete wall. "Me, I'm just a lowly thief waiting for The Powers That Be to strike me down because I'm not good enough for you. Or maybe I'll contaminate you with my evil soul.

Angel was getting irritated with his frustrating future mate. He tightened his hold. "Quit trying to push me away and tell me why you're afraid of me."

Eliot jerked his face out of the vampire's hand and looked away. "You keep telling me that you love me. That would imply that if we had sex it would be perfect happiness and I won't be responsible for unleashing Angelus on the world." He looked Angel in the eye again. "I can't let that happen and I can't afford to let you in my heart only for you to break it then kill my family. I know all about what happened to the Scooby gang when you slept with Buffy. I can prevent it. When you say you love me, that terrifies me."

Angel laid his fingers over the soft lips. "I should have said something sooner but I was just so happy I had finally found you. After the battle, the carnage, all the loss of life, and the loss of every one of my family that I loved, the Powers That Be rewarded me by lifting the curse. I have a soul free and clear of consequences of total happiness. I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives proving just how much I love you."

Eliot was dumfounded. At least for a second and then the anger hit him again. He pushed Angel away from him again. The vampire didn't go far enough. So, he moved back to the punching bag, putting it between them.

"That's bullshit. You are just feeling lonely and looking for someone from your old life to fill the void. Go find Spike and join the gang again. Get back to saving the world from evil demons and you'll forget all about me."

"No, Eliot, that's bullshit. I've looked for 10 years. Looked for you. Not anyone else. Don't care about Buffy, her gang or their group. I want you and only you. Tell me what you need to get you to believe me." Angel stayed where he, leaning against the wall, not wanting to further agitate the mercenary. "Finish telling me about how you got here."

"What still not enough for you?" Eliot started punching the bag again. Angel stayed quiet. "Fine. My father sold me to government officials and rich men that like children. I started to keep records on everything that was done to me and by who. I kept doing every Martial Art that existed. Started doing street fighting. Then one day I finally got my scores back from the college entrance exam. I was 14 and I passed. Scored so high it caught the notice of a few people and then it got back to my father. I knew if I didn't get out he'd do something drastic to keep me in that life. So, I started blackmailing the people who bought my ass. They put me through law school. Wolfram and Hart had followed my schooling. Saw something they wanted and liked. So, I made a deal with them they help rid the world of all the people that had paid for me and most importantly my father." Eliot shrugged. He started punching the harder, adding kicks, trying to release his pent up anger.

"You didn't have trouble adjusting to being a lawyer for an evil law firm? With demons?" Angel moved to hold the bag for him again while he waited for Eliot to answer.

"Nope. Learned a lot from my time on the streets. Underground cage fighting has a lot of demons involved. Not only that, I picked up *a lot* of my fighting skills from them. Also helped when I got into the law firm to have so many underground connections."

"You never got used to it, did you?" Angel could sense the shame and anger coming from his boy.

"No, I didn't. I tried to even the balance between good and evil as much as I could. Those kids weren't my first. Just the first for me to ask for help." Eliot stopped hitting the bag, hands on both sides of the bag near the vampire's hands, meeting Angel's gaze. "For your help."

"I'm really very sorry about that." Angel laid his hands over Eliot's. "I'll spend a lifetime regretting the way we, I, treated you. But I want to spend that lifetime making it up to you and loving you."

Eliot pulled his hands out from under the vampire's. "You've apologized. Your guilt is absolved. No need to keep up with the charade." Eliot walked over to the windows, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning his head against the window. "I never thought once you'd really look for me." A self deprecating smile on his face. "You know, before I slipped back completely into my old life I used to dream that you'd find me? That by some miracle you'd love me and we'd have a happily ever after. God, I was so stupid back then and so young. I guess I'm more like my grandmamma than I thought. So, I started going into any and every war I could. I used them to exorcise you and any romantic notion out of me. Now," Eliot turned around and spread his arms. "I don't have anything left to offer you. My heart is no longer usable in the love department. So, really, this is a waste of time. You are absolved and released from any and all obligations you feel for me."

Angel watched as Eliot leaned his head against the window, arms crossed again. He looked defeated to the vampire. It broke his heart to see his boy like this. He walked over to Eliot, approaching him slowly. He rested his hand on the small of the mercenary's back, slowly moving his hand around the firm waist then pulling the man's body into his, resting his chin on Eliot's shoulder and gazed out the window. And waited.

Eliot enjoyed the feel of the cool body behind him and the comfort it offered as he stared out the window. He really hadn't meant to tell Angel all that but he just wanted to push the vampire away emotionally and all it seemed to do is bring him closer. How did you push someone away that didn't respond like he was supposed to?

"Why aren't you running the other way? Getting as far from me as possible?" God, he was bone tired after that conversation. He just wanted get as far away from here as possible, away from Angel, and sleep for a week. Which, was wrong because he finally had what he wanted, a family that loved him, that he loved, someone that knew the worst about him and said he still loved him. Angel tightened his hold him. He liked the feeling of the man behind him. The unleashed power in Angel's body made him tremble and it made him want to be the one to have all that energy released on him. And that was not a good thing.

"I've done worse than you could ever do. I murdered people for no other reason than to feed off them. There is nothing you can say that can scare me off. Please stop trying to push me away. We'll take it slow. Let me get to know the real you." Angel could smell all the conflicting emotions coming from Eliot. "But can I ask one favor?" He felt Eliot tense and he started petting his boy's stomach. Trying to reassure him.

"No promises, but let's hear it."

"Can I go with you on a few of your jobs? I'll stay out of the way and even take orders." Angel wanted to get Eliot used to his presence.

Eliot turned his face towards the vampire to see if he was serious and only saw sincerity. He shook his head as he laughed. "Of all the things you asked for, that's one I didn't think about."

Angel grinned. "I wouldn't mind a little more protection from Parker."

"That's more like it." Eliot was still grinning as he looked back out the window. "I'm not sure how that's gonna work. Maybe I should leave you two work it out yourselves?"

"You wouldn't?" Angel was liking this playful side.

"Nah, wouldn't do that to Parker." Eliot couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Angel started tickling the irritating boy; he did try to be easy so as not to aggravate Eliot's ribs too much. As Eliot tried to get away from him they ended up on the floor. Angel made sure he cushioned Eliot's fall. Eliot glared at him before turning the tables on him then they were wrestling.

Then Eliot stopped and looked up at him. If he had a beating heart it would have stopped at the heated look he was getting. He leaned in and captured the soft lips in a slow heated kiss. Every time Eliot tried to deepen it he pulled back to nibbling on the sweet lips.

Eliot was hard and he wanted this but now Angel was pulling back from him every single time he wanted to go further. The sounds coming from Angel were driving him crazy. His hands couldn't feel enough of the cool skin. He could feel how hard Angel was so why wouldn't the vampire allow him to go further? Oh God, he lied. He was still cursed. He needed to get away now.

Angel felt the shift in his boy's emotions. "What's wrong Linds?"

"Get off of me NOW!" Eliot was angry. The vampire rolled off him and on to he's back. "You lied didn't you? You're still cursed!" Eliot rolled over on to his hands and knees, moving slowly he rose to his feet, glaring at the vampire.

"Eliot you know that I would *never* lie about that. I'm sorry I called you Linds but in my defense I'm getting use to calling you Eliot. Just give me more time than a day to get use to it. Why would you think I lied about the curse?" Angel was slowly standing up when Eliot grabbed him shoving him into a wall.

"Because I wanted to take this further and you won't let me." Eliot pulled Angel towards him and slammed him back into the wall. "You are messing with my head and I want to know why."

Angel grabbed on to Eliot's biceps and pulled his boy's body closer to his. "I want to make you happy and I need to take this slowly to show you how much more you mean to me than that one night so many years ago. Also, I want to show I was listening to what you said." Angel held on as Eliot tried to pull away from him and then he grabbed Eliot's chin. "Stop struggling and listen to what I'm saying." Angel was happy when Eliot stopped trying to pull away from him. "You haven't had anyone in your life in a very long time that loved and respected you enough not to rush things, if you ever did. I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you when the time is right. And not until then."

Angel could feel his boy emotionally pulling away from him and he just couldn't allow that. The fact that he could hear Vinny enter the outer offices had nothing to do with him framing the mercenary's face and kissing the breath out of him. He pulled back slowly resting his forehead against Eliot. They stayed that way until the door to the gym opened and Vinny cleared his throat.

Eliot tensed for a moment before glaring up at the vampire, pulling away, he walked over to where he had left his shirt, he picked it up and decided to provoke Angel a little. He'd have to rewrap his ribs later. "Hey Vinny." Eliot clasped hands with the young detective pulling him into a short hug before he put his shirt on. He noticed Vinny watching Angel as he pulled away.

"Vinny, this is an old friend of mine. Angel this is Detective Vincent Dragani."

Vinny was tall with messy long black hair. Sizzling, vivid blue eyes that he had felt aimed at him more often than not. He had striking noble features that he got from his Roman/Italian ancestors. He enjoyed those large hands on his body more than once but they were just really good friends with a lot extra benefits.

Angel decided to ignore the emotions rolling off his boy like waves pounding the surf. He offered his hand to the cop. "Dragani, Italian for dragon. Nice to meet you. So how did you two meet?" Angel sat down on the bench by his boy. He could smell the jealousy, lust and amusement coming off the detective. He quelled the urge to stake his claim again.

Vinny understood the looks he was getting from the man in black. He almost snorted in amusement. The man actually thought he could possess the mercenary. "Cowboy and I met one night at a frat party. Eliot came to my rescue." Vinny glanced at Eliot waiting for him to pick up the story before he gave the man in black more information than he should.

"Don't call me Cowboy, Dragon." Eliot glared at his friend. "Vinny may not look it but he's a few years younger than me. He decided to rush a fraternity. It was set up by his 'brothers' to be in a porn scandal since his family is mostly high ranking officers. Dragon was going to be 10th generation law enforcement. They had something against his family. They needed blackmail material. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Took out a couple of low life's that had set it up and roofied Vinny." The sneer in the mercenary's voice made it very clear how he felt about that. "Got him out of there, took care of him until one of his brothers could come and pick him. We've been friends ever since. Every once in a while we'll be in the same city." Eliot sat by Angel, an arm around his sore ribs. "So what do you have for me?"

"Mind if we talk in private, Cowboy?" Vinny wasn't sure about the stranger beside his friend and the fact that Eliot had told the real story meant something. He just didn't know what yet. He watched the silent interaction between the two lovers, if what he had seen earlier was anything to go by.

"I'll just wait in your office." Angel got up letting his hand linger on Eliot's shoulder.

Eliot shivered at the caress and watched as Angel closed the door behind him. Eliot put his finger to his lips, indicating Vinny should be quiet. He walked over to the door and engaged the door lock and flipped a switch. It was something Hardison had wired throughout the offices. Every room had its own white noise generator.

"That's awfully careful for an old friend and lover."

Eliot heard the question in the statement. He leaned against the door and shrugged his shoulders. "We're working it out. Or rather he's trying to get back in my good graces and I'm trying to figure out if that's what I want. So what'cha got for me?"

Vinny could take a hint but like always he chose to ignore it. "So, how much does he know Cowboy? Since you mentioned college and the fraternity I'm sure he knows about the alias you used in school. So how'd you meet him?"

Eliot sighed. He didn't really want to get into this but he knew how hard headed his Italian friend was, especially when it came to him. "Fine, Dragon, that law firm I told ya about?" At Vinny's nod he continued. "Well, he's the one I had so many run-ins with."

"The one you called a champion for the underdog?"

"Yep, that's Angel. We may have butted heads all the time but when it came down to it he's the better man." Eliot had his arms crossed over his chest, he dropped his head. He was still ashamed of that part of his life. It may have rescued him from the hell he grew up in but he swam in guilt on the best of days over the things he had done.

Vinny watched his friend, and sometimes lover, drop his head like he always did when it came to that part of his past. He knew there was a lot more to Eliot's time as lawyer than he let on, most likely to protect him. Vinny walked over to his friend and leaned into him raising his face with a finger under the mercenary's chin. "Hey, stop it. You did what you had to do to survive. I know the signs of abuse when I see them, even at that young of an age I knew something had happened." Vinny held tight as Eliot tried to look away from him. "My family did a background check on you." The detective felt the sudden tension in his friend. "Don't worry nothing came of it officially. They just wanted to know more about the man who saved me and our family." Vinny grinned at the shocked look he was getting. "You didn't think it was strange that a family of cops practically adopted a stranger? Not ever saying anything about your past? I knew you were young, Cowboy but as a survivalist of your caliber I expected better." Vinny clucked his tongue before he leaned in, placing a kiss on the stunned man's lips.

Eliot was dumbfounded. How the hell did he miss that? In hindsight he could see things in a different light. "You and your family have been protecting me all this time?"

The Italian backed up and watched his friend's face, the expressions ranging from stunned, anger and bafflement. He just stood back and waited. It never took long for Eliot to get back on solid ground.

"Why? Why would they do that? You're the good guys and you took a crook into your family?" It made no sense to him. Eliot wanted answers and he wanted them now but this was his friend so he stayed where he was. Waiting for Vinny to answer him.

"You are no more a crook than I am. You have different ways of aiding the helpless. Even more so now." He shrugged. "My family thought for sure you were going to blackmail the family but the fact you gave everything to my father and helped with the investigation on the people involved, pretty much sealed your fate with our family. Every once in a while we make sure that nobody can get any information on you or your past. There hasn't been much since you became involved with Ford. We just watch your back. You are family."

God, what did he do with this information? He couldn't wrap his head around it. He had to clear his throat so he could talk. "So, they all know and never said anything?" Eliot slid down landing on the floor with a thump.

Vinny sat down beside him, throwing his arm over his friend's shoulder, drawing him close, wanting to comfort him. "Listen closely to me Eliot. You became a full fledge member of the Dragani family when you did what you could to bring those guys down after the law did what it could and we had no other options left to us in the end. We all knew who took care of those loose ends and prevented them from hurting anyone else. And let's not forget that you can do no wrong when it comes to the females in the family. You make the rest of us look bad for christ sake. You remember all their birthdays, mother's day and the holidays. If they don't hear from you they get us to locate you and make sure you're alright."

Eliot had tears in his eyes that never fell. He swallowed the thick emotion in his throat and looked at Vinny. "Is that why I woke up in a hospital in Peru that time I was locked up for stealing some artifacts from a local war lord for the government?" Vinny nodded. "Do I even want to know how y'all were able to pull that off?"

Vinny scoffed and hugged Eliot before standing up. He turned and helped the mercenary up, pulling the firm body to his. He wanted Angel to know he wasn't going to be pushed away from Eliot unless that was the way Eliot wanted it. "I know, even you have better sense than to deny a family of worried, protective and angry Italian women."

Eliot loved the feel of Vinny against him. He placed a soft chaste kiss on the detective's lips. "You know I'll always have soft spot for you and our relationship but I need to see where this will go with Angel. It either works or I finally get closure." He gave Vinny a wicked smile before he swooped in and kissed the Italian's breath away. He let go of the warm soft lips, resting his forehead against his friends. "But I'm not opposed to making him a little jealous."

Vinny let out a loud bark of laughter. "That's my Cowboy." Vinny pulled out of the embrace putting a little distance between them. "I have a feeling your Angel would rip me apart for even touching you if the looks I was getting is anything to go by."

Eliot smirked, "He's a bit possessive but I won't let him hurt you. So, now that we got all that out of the way you want to tell me what the job is?" Eliot went and sat on the bench, watching Vinny lean against the wall across from him.

"Okay, Kieran called about a problem he's been having in New York that the officials tied his hands and then the perp showed up in Boston and he was hoping I knew what you were doing right now, so maybe you could do a favor for your older brother."

He did love Vinny's family even though he'd never gotten use to them. He never really accepted that they claimed him as family. They were very open and loving with their family. Everything he wasn't. They made him feel like family and called him son, brother, grandson and uncle. So, he owed them for that alone. That kept him sane most of the time. He'd deal with the emotions to the other revelations till later. "Who's the perp and what does Kieran want me to do?"

"Willy Howards. He's a 'made' man in a crime family and no I'm not telling you who. I know you, you'd try to take the whole family down and from the inside, no less. Kieran wants proof of anything that can get the man put away. The man and some of his crew splintered off from the family but still have strong ties. Enough for Howards to get away with threatening his family. Paula picked Callum up from school, Howards and friends were waiting. They threw blood on them. We tried everything and with Kieran being a high ranking FBI agent that's saying something."

Eliot was angry. No one ever threatened anyone he claimed as family. Ever. "You know as well as I do that there is nothing, *nothing* you can or your family can do now. You've already gone through any and all proper channels you know of. If they can't protect your family then I can." Eliot stood up he was trying to contain his anger. He went and flicked the white noise generator off and yelled for Angel. He wasn't disappointed when the man was right there. He quickly told Angel what he knew.

He looked at Vinny. He could see the surprise in the Italian's eyes but he didn't have time to waste on anything else. "How long has this been going on? Do you know where he is now?"

"He's been threatening the family for 7 months and he was last seen at a local auto shop with his group. That was a few days ago." Vinny saw that there would be no reasoning with the mercenary now.

"Why didn't you call me sooner? Like when it first started happening?" Eliot was getting angrier the longer he thought about it. "Damn it to hell! I could have already sorted this out before they even got close to Paula and Callum."

Angel put a hand on the mercenary's shoulder. "Calm down, Eliot. Why don't you get the address and see if Alec can get you more information and let Nate know what's going on." Angel watched his boy slam out of the room after Vinny gave him the address.

He hadn't been happy when he couldn't hear what was being said. He had been ready to bust the locked door down. Hell, he wanted to kill the son of a bitch! He knew that Eliot had cut him out on purpose, not like that was a surprise with Hardison's computer skills that this place was rigged for privacy. So he paced outside the room. If anyone had seen him he probably looked like a caged animal, which wasn't far from the truth at the moment. The only thing he could do was go off of the emotions coming from the two men inside. The lust and on some level, Vinny and Eliot, loved each other but that seemed to be more as friends. Which was good news, he wouldn't have to kill the detective, just hurt him a little since he definitely had been touching and kissing his boy.

Both men stood eye to eye staring at each other before Vinny broke the silence. "I'm not sure why you are here but you better not hurt him. Do we understand each other?"

"Oh, I understand more than you think, little dragon. All you need to know is that I love him and I'm not going anywhere, unless it's with him." Angel kept his body relaxed as possible, even though his monster was screaming to be set loose on the interloper.

Vinny got even closer to the man in black, looking directly in his eyes. "You hurt him and they will *never* find your body. Once again do we understand each other?" Vinny spoke each word sharp and clear.

Angel backed off and smiled. He could be the bigger man because in the end he'd have Eliot. "Yes, we understand each other."

Vinny nodded but he had to make sure. "Can you fight? Protect him if necessary? He lives a very dangerous life. I need to know that you can take care of him."

"He's very capable of taking care of himself. Eliot's been doing it for a very long time. But don't worry I've been fighting all my life for one reason or another. Eliot will always be safe with me. I'll protect him for as long as he allows me too and even if he doesn't want me too. No matter what, I'll back his play over anyone else's. He's my only priority."

"I know he can take care of himself but he does get in over his head sometimes." Vinny sighed in disgust. "You know this means we'll have to be nice to each other for his sake, right?"

"Yeah, I already figured that out and I'm choosing to not hurt you for kissing him. But this is your only warning. Touch him, kiss him again? And you'll see how well I can fight. Do we understand each other?"

Vinny started laughing which irritated the vampire. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Us. He'd kill both of us for the way we're acting." Vinny grinned at Angel's uncomfortable look.

"Yeah but the boy does need someone to look after him." Angel rubbed the back of his neck.

Vinny cocked his head to the side watching every expression of the man face. His instincts had been screaming since he had met the man, but he could not find what was triggering the alarm. "You don't look like you're older than him. In fact you look a few years younger than me. Yet, you referred to Eliot as boy." Vinny wasn't surprised when Angel's body went ridged then he took a deep breath and the man's body was relaxed and fluid.

Angel had forgot what being around a detective was like. This would be why he hadn't been around one since Kate. He felt like the prey. "I've been around the world enough to know more than your average person. Most people seem younger to me." Angel gave the detective an easy smile. "Besides it irritates him."

"What irritates me?" Eliot asked as he walked back into the room. He noticed Vinny's intense scrutiny of the vampire. Oh, crap, the stupid vampire slipped up. He had never told anyone in his life of the monsters he dealt with until last night with Parker.

"Hey, Vinny, I need you to call Kieran and tell him to get as many of the family ready to go off the grid for a few weeks. Here's Hardison's number. He's got the info and he'll go over it with you and Kieran. I need this to happen by tomorrow morning." Eliot knew he needed to get Vinny's focus off of the vampire. Damn man has been nothing but complications since he met him all those years ago. "Use my office to call Hardison and he'll you get Kieran on the phone at the same time."

Vinny could easily read his friends unease and decided to take care of the family business then come back to what the puzzle of Angel and Eliot. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Eliot watched Vinny leave, waiting until he heard the office door close. He stalked over and flipped the switch again. He turned, glaring at the vampire. "What the hell did you do?"

Angel didn't need his senses to tell him how angry the mercenary was. He put his hands out in surrender. "I slipped and called you boy."

Angel was prepared for the mercenary slamming him into the wall but he was not prepared for Eliot giving him a bruising kiss. He groaned opening his mouth letting Eliot's questing tongue in to duel with his. Eliot's hands were roaming under his shirt, his fingernails scraping down his torso. He turned the tables on the mercenary, flipping places with him. He became the aggressor. He pulled away from the sweet hot mouth, letting his boy breath, as he trailed kisses down the long tanned neck. He was surprised when Eliot bared his neck to him but he just sucked gentle on the fluttering pulse point, leaving his mark on his boy. He kissed his way back to the full lips, his tongue slipping back in, rubbing against its mate. He pulled back, still had his arms around his boy, waiting to see what Eliot's reaction would be. He was surprised when Eliot cupped his cheek, leaning in placing a light kiss on his lips.

Eliot left his hand on the cool cheek. "Look, I get it, I, really do. The age difference makes me a boy in your eyes but I'm not. I need you to be very careful about what you say around the others. Parker is the only one that knows that world, about you and I'd like to keep it that way." He really did love the vampire but he didn't trust either them right now. "I'm going to have to take care of this problem with Vinny's family and you can't be there."

"Wait a min…" Angel sentence was cut short by the mercenary laying his fingers on his lips.

"Absolutely not. I can't have you there. You'd be a distraction. Not to mention that what I'm going to be doing is breaking a lot of laws. You are good and what I'm going to be doing is very bad. I'm not going to have anywhere near this." Eliot looked warily at the vampire's smile. It was almost as bad as Parker's.

Angel kissed the fingers on his lips before he removed them. "Eliot, thank you for thinking of me but I don't need you to protect me from anything. I know what you're going to do and I'll help. Stop shaking your head no." Angel framed the mercenary's face. "You know my history and you know me."

Eliot thought about it for a minute. Angel had a point and it wouldn't hurt to have some back up that was actually capable of helping. He nuzzled into one palm before grabbing both wrists, kissing each palm. "Okay, but you have to promise to follow my orders and no arguing." At the vampire's nod of agreement he kissed the lips chastely. "Let's go find Vinny and get this started."

Eliot walked out of the room hoping he hadn't made a big mistake agreeing to let the vampire come with him. He also had to come up with something to handle Vinny's suspicious nature. He stopped there and started going over everything he might need and what favors he was going to call in.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone that has given me so much support and being so kind to send such wonderful reviews. It is very much appreciated!! Thanks again for all the support and please keep the comments coming they help fuel the muse! J

Thanks to Paula for the read through and being such a supportive sis and she keeps corrupting my muse which can be a dangerous ;-) ... Thanks to Sandra, Cheryl, Msevenj and Insomniac-Angel, for all the great support and encouragement... will get a hard beta once it's finished... All remaining mistakes belong to me… so on with the story…

Also a big hug and thanks to my sis, Paula, for kick starting my Muse by writing a piece bit for me since it worked great and a fortune cookie shh don't tell Parker to anyone that picks it out! ;-D

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It had been a hard and dirty fight against Willy Howards and crew but it was finally over. In the end he had to make an agreement with the boss that Howards splintered from. He owed the man a job, and wasn't that a fun thought. But Dragani family was safe from any and all future hits for any reason, also it guaranteed that no other mob gang would come after them or else Eliot would rain down his own brand of hell and justice on any all groups who went after them.

He limped into his home with Angel hovering somewhere behind him. He needed to call Nate and let him know it was safe to bring the family back. He dropped down onto the couch not caring for once about the blood he'd be cleaning up later.

Angel had been a godsend in the fight. Eliot had planted charges throughout the warehouse behind the automotive shop but he hadn't expected to be caught so soon in the plan. He'd been ready to blow the charges with himself still in the building but Angel hadn't listened and stayed at the apartment which turned out to be a good thing. The vampire saved his life and helped him get rid of the crew. Now his extended family was safe, in the end that was all that mattered.

Lord, he hurt everywhere. Eliot was surprised when he was handed aspirin and a glass of water. He watched as Angel sat on the coffee table with first aid kit beside him. They watched each other for a few minutes. All Eliot could think of was pushing himself into Angel's space, taking what he wanted from the vampire. Eliot wanted to feel Angel's lips on his. Eliot wanted that more than he wanted to…well guess it didn't matter what he wanted cause his body wasn't up for what he wanted right now and as time ticked on his mind became fuzzy. That fucking vampire slipped him a mickey, 'cause he knew aspirin when he saw and tasted it. That meant it was in the water.

Angel saw the dirty look before his boy passed out. He really hadn't wanted to drug the boy but it was best. The mercenary needed to be cleaned up, sleep and he really wasn't in the mood to fight his boy on this so he slipped a little chloral hydrate in the water knowing the aspirin would cover the taste. Then he waited until Eliot past out.

He decided it'd be better if they were clean before he took care of the cuts and bruises. He quickly stripped them both, carefully carried his boy into the showers. He held Eliot up in front of him in the showers.

Soaping up his mercenary's hair one handed wasn't very easy but it was better than nothing. He made quick work of getting them both clean. He carried Elliot and laid him on the guest bed so he wouldn't get the master bed soaked. He dried Eliot off before he took inventory of his boy's injuries. He wasn't happy with what he saw. The thugs had very little time with Eliot but they had made the time count. He counted at least twenty-six shallow cuts that were meant to cause pain not permanent damage. The bruises covered most of his torso and a few on his face. What bothered the vampire were the ones on his thighs and ankles. He turned his mercenary over to see if the worst had happened and he just hadn't picked up on it. There were bruises put nothing that lead him to believe that he had been raped. Thank god for that.

The small cuts had stopped bleeding except the one on his left cheek and the one over right eye. Angel leaned over and licked those closed. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to rein in his monster. He could hear the blood rushing thru his veins his boy's heart beat was slow and steady. Just a taste of Eliot's blood was making him want to claim his mate completely. He sucked in a deep breath and walked into the living room where he had left the first aid kit. He sat down for a minute to get himself under control.

He could see his boy's life flash through his mind just from that small amount of blood he had ingested. It was worse than anything he had ever come up with. If Eliot's father was still alive he would torture and kill him all over again.

He sighed. He knew that he was addicted to Eliot in every sense of the word but just the taste of his boy's blood was taken him to new heights when it came to his awareness of the mercenary in ways he had never he thought he would experience. No matter what happened between them he was going to hold this memory close to his heart.

He could hear his boy start to thrash around in bed. He pulled himself together and went to his boy. Pulling the mercenary to him, he lay down beside the warm body. The vampire had yet to see Eliot have a full blown nightmare. To see the boy he loved struggle and fight to get away from whatever was trying to hurt him, hurt Angel more than he'd ever thought possible. Seemed his boy was breaking all the records when it came to his real relationship firsts.

For the rest of the night Angel held the mercenary in his arms and whispered softly to sleeping man trying to give him some comfort.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Eliot groaned as slowly woke up. He hurt everywhere, nothing new there but what was worse was the grogginess that came from the sedative. That was generally a bad sign for him, he had either had been caught or had a job go bad. He had no idea where he was but as he felt the strong arms around him and his memories were catching up to him, at least he knew he was safe. Safe being a relative term since it was Angel that did this to him. Damn vampire was going to pay for slipping the sedative to him.

Angel felt his boy tense and started to run his hand up and down the boy's arm trying to convey comfort. Hoping to ease some of the emotional turmoil Eliot had to be feeling.

"How are you feeling?" Angel was pretty sure he already knew the answer to the question and that he wasn't going to like the answer too much either.

"I'll let you know when the room stops spinning and I can kill you without throwing up." Eliot wasn't kidding about the dizziness. Another reason he never took anything stronger than aspirin.

"No need to threaten me. I got the point last night with the nightmares. If it makes you feel any better you got a few good shots in while you were sleeping."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I owe you a world of hurt for that stunt. You want me to trust you then I have to know you won't do something like that again."

"Does the fact that I'm really very sorry for doing that to you and for putting you through that count for anything?"

"Nope. First chance I get after I recover some I'm going to show you just how much I held back as Lindsey McDonald. Just tell why you felt the need to do that."

The vampire sighed. "Guess it would be interesting to see what a real fight would be like with you." Angel let out a grunt as Eliot's elbow connected with his stomach. "I did that so I could take care of you without you putting up a fight over my fussing and I knew you needed sleep to heal. I'm always going to do what I think is right for you whether you like it or not. I know on some level you are a man and you certainly can take care of yourself but I take care the people I love."

"Okay let's get this straight, you're right I can take care of myself and if you ever drug me again I will happily turn you over to Parker. And if you can't follow that simple rule we will be done before we even start. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand and I'm really sorry to put you through that. I can promise that I'll never give you anything without you knowing what it is or why I'm giving it to you. I will promise to respect you wishes at least when it comes to medicine anyway."

Eliot sighed knowing he should not only count this a win but a small victory. He was under no illusions when it came to a relationship with the vampire. He was going to have to fight Angel on being an equal but for the moment he would do as Nate was always suggesting and take the win. The rest would work itself out at some point. He expect there to be some spectacular fights in the future and hopefully a lot of make-up sex afterwards.

"Did you call Nate and let him know it was safe to come back?" Eliot closed his eyes and relaxed further into Angel's embrace.

"No, thought it'd be better for you to call. They still don't know me well enough to know I wouldn't let you get hurt if I could help it." Angel felt Eliot nod before his boy slipped off to sleep again. Hopefully a peaceful and healing sleep this time around. Angel laid there for another hour making sure Eliot wouldn't have anymore nightmares. He wandered into the kitchen about the same time he heard a key scraping into the lock. The vampire knew it was Parker and wasn't surprised when she went straight to Eliot's bedroom. It was good to know that someone other than him loved the retrieval specialist. To him, at least, it meant if something happened to him Eliot at least had a family to look after him.

Angel also wasn't surprised when he felt the anger coming of Parker before she appeared from the hallway.

"What happened to Eliot?"

Parker was seething Angel didn't need vampire senses to know that. At least she didn't have any apparent weapons in hand.

"I'm sorry. The Howards gang got the drop on him. I got there as soon as I could but they had enough time to work him over."

"You were suppose to protect him. Why weren't you there to protect him?" Parker whispered harshly not wanting to wake her friend up.

"I did try and I'm sorry I failed. More than you can imagine I wish it had been me instead of him." Angel whispered just as harshly, more to himself than to the blond thief. He walked over to Parker and looked her in the eye. "It doesn't matter that I failed because I'm always going to fail when it comes to protecting Eliot. Let's face it, what happened tonight or could happen on any job is always going to end up with Eliot getting hurt. If I want to be a part of his life, if I want to love him for the rest of his life, I have to be able to handle that I'm never going to make it in time to prevent him from getting hurt. Because what it comes down to is Eliot is a mercenary, a hitter. He lives, breathes, sleeps and causes pain. It's as much a part of him as being allergic to the sun is for me."

Angel took a calming breath, backing away from Parker, wanting to give himself some space. Sure he had known all this but admitting it to himself? And out loud? That was whole other ballgame, a whole new plateau of emotions that he didn't want to think about. But this is why he had chosen to find Lindsey, wasn't it? To have someone that challenged him in every way? Made him feel emotions that he didn't even know he was capable of feeling?

Angel caught Parker's gaze again. "If I can't love that boy the way he is and for what he is then I don't deserve to have someone that special. All I can do is make sure I'm there to back him up, protect him when he'll let me and patch him up afterwards. I love him and that means loving him without trying to change him. I know you don't like me but for the sake of Eliot can we try to be civil to each other?"

Parker narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I knew that. I just wondered if you did. I want my Eliot/Eliot. I don't want you to make him Lindsey/Eliot."

She gave a snort and then a giggle.

"What's funny?" Angel stared at the lightning changes in the thief's mood.

"Eliot and I have more in common than we thought." Slightly insane cobalt eyes turned on the vampire. "We're both broken because of vampires."

Angel just stared, mouth agape, after the blonde as she skipped into the kitchen. He found her sitting cross-legged on the counter rummaging in a decorative tin. She pulled out a fortune cookie, put the tin back in its spot. Popping half the cookie in her mouth, she once again glared at Angel.

"That's mine. Eliot keeps it just for me."

Angel felt like he'd been pole-axed. Parker was jealous. She was afraid he'd take Eliot away from them. When he looked back, she was frowning, which was never a good thing with Parker.

Crumbling the paper she'd gotten out of the cookie, she huffed out a little breath.

"I'll try for Eliot, but you hurt him and I'll show you some of the stuff he's been teaching me."

With a final glare, she jumped off the counter and ghosted into Eliot's room.

Angel picked up the little ball of paper and smoothed the wrinkles.

'Sometimes it is better to add to than subtract from.'

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

When Eliot woke next he was surprised that Angel was lying on the floor next to him instead of wrapped around him on the bed. Since the person he wanted to be behind him was currently on the floor that left Parker, she's the only one, other than Angel, that would dare to get close to him while he was asleep.

Eliot rolled over into Parker's side. Raising up on his on to his elbow he watched Parker breathing for a few minutes before he laid on to his back. He didn't worry about waking Parker because she slept deeply when she'd slept with him. Anywhere else, anyone else and she was a light sleeper. Sophie thought it was because Parker felt safe and was actually able to sleep.

Which made him feel something he hadn't had before--a warm feeling of having a real sibling, and with the team--a very real family. This feeling wasn't something he had acknowledged until he had been captured by the Howards gang. Eliot had done something he had always avoided when on a job, he thought about what he had to lose personally. That wasn't something a man like him could afford. He hunted, protected and killed for a living. It didn't matter if it was an object or a person, it was who he was but he had been worried about what would happen to the Dragani family if he failed. What would happen to the team? To Parker and Hardison specifically? And to Angel especially? This was why he cut off all ties or didn't stay in close contact with anyone.

When the team came on along he had kept all of them at an emotional distance but they broke down his defenses. Then Sophie had driven the point home again, reminding him why he didn't trust people, but Parker and Hardison followed him when they split up after the Two Davids Job, breaking the wall down he'd just started rebuilding. Then they'd all met up again and started working through their issues with Sophie and he'd gotten use to taking care of them and worrying about their safety. He got use to caring about them but he could still separate himself when he had to, now Vinny had ruined his illusion of self reliance a few days ago. It was something he'd always valued but he had a form of protection from the Dragani family all along. He wasn't sure how he should be feeling about that. Plus, he now had...

"Ow." Eliot glared at Parker for poking him in his bruised ribs.

"You think too loud. Go back to sleep." Was all she said as she snuggled up to him.

Eliot gave an indignant huff, wrapping his arm around her shoulder doing as he was told. As he drifted off to sleep his last thought was it didn't matter that he had broke his own rules. They were his rules, he could break whatever he wanted because in the end it only mattered that everyone came home safe and sound. As long as they were okay then he'd survive whatever he had to. Not to mention, he had Angel and he wasn't alone anymore. Eliot reached down, resting his other hand on Angel's hair before sleep claimed him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Angel had slipped into Eliot's bedroom not surprised to find Parker lying beside the retrieval specialist. He wasn't even surprised to see her curled up close but not touching Eliot. For someone like Parker, Eliot must feel like a weight lift off her small shoulders. The mercenary was her big brother for all intents and purposes and she knew Eliot would protect her. That was probably something she never had, mostly why she was so damn crazy. Angel was very familiar with family dynamics and, especially, siblings. So it was a good thing Eliot couldn't hear his, or anyone's, thoughts on Parker, he grimaced to himself. He needed to stop thinking of her like Drusilla. Parker was pure innocence compared to Dru. There was nothing to compare really, the little blonde thief was just eccentric and the rest didn't matter. He rolled his shoulders as he walked over to a chair in the corner of the room grabbing the quilt, crossing over to the bed he covered Parker with it since she was laying on top of the blankets that covered Eliot. He stood beside Eliot looking at what his boy had grown into. Angel caressed the mercenary's cheek. No, it didn't matter what he thought of Parker or the rest of the team because it only mattered that Eliot cared about them, so that meant they were under his care and protection too. He snorted softly to himself realizing that Vinny and his family also fell under his protection. He'd take Parker over Vinny any day of the week.

Angel laid down on the floor beside his boy in case either one of them needed something. He wasn't sure what woke him until he checked his boy's vitals, noticing Eliot's heartbeat was stronger, faster, as Eliot went from sleeping to being awake in a few seconds. Angel figured it was natural reflex to being a mercenary most of his life.

The vampire just laid there giving his boy the time he needed to process and if Eliot needed something he'd be here.

It was about ten minutes later he heard his boy's yelp of pain. He was about to check on him when Parker told him to stop thinking and go back to sleep. That made Angel smile. He was beginning to see why Eliot liked her. They were both safe and Eliot was already going back to sleep, as Angel closed his eyes he felt Eliot's hand resting on his head. It felt good that they were finally making some progress in the right direction. That Eliot was still wanted something with him. Angel closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep enjoying the warm weight of Eliot's hand resting on his head.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everyone that has given me so much support and being so kind to send such wonderful reviews. It is very much appreciated!! Thanks again for all the support and please keep the comments coming they help fuel the muse! J

Thanks to Paula for the read through and being such a supportive sis and she keeps corrupting my muse which can be a dangerous ;-) ... Thanks to Insomniac-Angel, Msevenj, Sandra and Cheryl for all the great support and encouragement... will get a hard beta once it's finished... All remaining mistakes belong to me… so on with the story…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Angel woke up again when he heard the front door open. He got up glancing at Eliot and Parker, both still sound asleep, he moved fast and so silently the intruder only made it a few steps past the front door before he found himself plastered against the wall, beside the open front door by a very angry vampire.

"You better have a very good reason to be here before I call every cop on this side of the border." Angel growled.

"What makes you think any cop would respond to the likes of you? Besides you honestly think I give a rat's ass what you think or want Angel?" Vinny shrugged out of Angel's loose hold straitening his jacket back up. "I came to check on Eliot."

Angel stepped back a few paces. "Well come on in. You want some coffee while we talk?"

At Vinny's nod he motioned with his arm for Vinny to go in front of him. He bowed his head for a moment taking a deep breath and letting it out. Eliot wouldn't appreciate it if he and Vinny got into a fight, especially if it was because of him. He shut the front door then walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

"How badly is Eliot hurt?" The detective held Angel's gaze a moment before the other man turned around to prepare the coffeemaker.

Vinny's gaze followed Angel's every move, trying to see what his friend saw in the younger man. Sure, Angel was good looking--some would even say he's very hot. He was taller than Eliot, the saying, 'tall, dark and handsome', came to mind as he watched the fluid movements. He was almost a pleasure to watch. Angel was almost as graceful as Eliot when he moved through a workout, but then again he was a bit biased.

Angel put the canister back into the cabinet and filled the coffee pot full of water. After pouring the water into the machine, he turned it on then spun around to face the detective.

"He has bruised ribs, some cuts and a head injury but he's not concussed. I took care of his wounds, wrapped his ribs, again," At Vinny's raised eyebrow he explained. "Those guns he gave you?" At Vinny's nod of acknowledgement he continued. "The gang got in a few good hits and Howard's gang added some more but it could've been so much worse." Angel whispered the last as he leaned against the island counter putting his head in his hands.

Vinny studied the man in front of him. The detective was surprised at how much the younger man showed his emotions. Most young men keep a tight hold on their emotions. He pegged Angel's age in his late 20's to mid 30's but not any older if you go by looks. According to his sources there weren't any documents that stated how old Angel really was. Anything that had that information was super classified and none of his family had the clearance, which wasn't a good thing because his family had the level below the President's. It didn't make him feel good that there were things about Angel he'd never know unless Eliot or Angel told him.

The young man did seem very mature for one so young but the emotion could be contributed to any number of things that had happened over the last few days. None of it gelled with what little he knew of the man though. All reports from LA said he was a good private investigator until he lost a member of his team. After that Angel showed up at the same law firm where Eliot had worked, and ran the firm for a year. The emotion was genuine but he was starting to believe it had more to do with Eliot and absolutely nothing to with being tired and stressed due to the last few days. He knew that was good because that meant Angel was serious, he just didn't like that it was this young man instead of him. He also knew that he and Eliot would never have made it as long term lovers because they were so very different, but it didn't mean he had like Angel and his relationship with his best friend.

Vinny had glowing reports about Angel's time at the law firm, but a disgruntled worker killed almost everyone in an explosion. Only a few made it out alive. According to his reports if Angel, along with a coworker, hadn't walked into a special document room that was basically a safe, he would have died with most everyone else that day.

Angel interrupted his thoughts. Angel met Vinny's contemplative gaze. "I know you don't like me and to be honest I'm not that fond of you but I can't do this to Eliot. You're his best and oldest friend but most importantly you're his family. He loves you and we both love him. I want this to work between Eliot and I, so how about we make nice and make things easier for him?"

Vinny watched for any movement, any twitch of being uncomfortable and he saw nothing at all. "I'll answer your question after you answer mine." Angel nodded. "How come you weren't with him?"

Angel wasn't going to tell Vinny Dragani that Eliot had come into the bedroom as he was walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. That Eliot had given him a look with such heat that he was surprised he hadn't burst into flames then and there.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Flashback_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Angel leaned against the wall by the bathroom door watching Eliot, as the mercenary came closer stopping within an inch of touching him. Eliot reached up touching Angel's face in a soft caress. Eliot's eyes traced the same movements as his hands. Almost like he was memorizing the vampire's face.

Eliot's knuckles brushed down Angel's throat, down his chest, splaying both hands over Angel's rock hard abs. Eliot could feel the muscles trembling under his hands as he slid them around Angel's sides, tightening his hold, pulling the vampire flush with his body. Angel groaned at the feel of his boy's still clothed body against his naked sensitized flesh.

Angel brought his hand up running his fingers through the soft locks to the back of the mercenary's neck, pulling him in for a soft and heated kiss. The vampire nibbled at the soft lips, running his tongue along the seam.

Eliot moaned opening up to Angel's questing tongue. Eliot's fingers traced the cool skin above towel before hooking a finger on each side, pulling it away from Angel's body. Letting the towel fall, Eliot started exploring the wonderfully hard body that was so incredibly hot and all his.

Eliot had been happy with the soft slow kisses but now he kicked it up a notch. He backed Angel into the wall bringing his hands up, one hand cupping the back of the vampire's head and the other one beside Angel's head. The mercenary increased the pressure of the kiss, his tongue sliding in, dueling with Angel's. He became more aggressive staking his claim on Angel. He wanted to make sure the master vampire understood he was more than a convenient partner. If they were going to do this they would be equals and nothing less was going to be acceptable.

To Eliot it seemed that Angel was more than happy to let him take lead in this encounter. The vampire gave Eliot complete access to his body as the vampire's own hands did a little exploring also.

Eliot broke off the kiss, panting as he let out a deep throaty moan as Angel's hands slipped under his shirt, pulling it up as they went. Eliot shivered as Angel found one of his major hot spots between his neck and shoulder as the vampire pulled his shirt off throwing it somewhere behind him. He moved his head to the side giving Angel more access to his throat, loving the feel of Angel's teeth grazing against his neck.

Eliot yanked Angel's head back by his hair, briefly meeting Angel's eyes, before the mercenary mouthed his way down and across his jaw moving down the vampire's throat, making hard bites that wouldn't leave much more than small red mark. When Eliot got to Angel's shoulder he bit down hard, causing Angel to cry out, then he started sucking hard on the skin leaving his mark on his future lover.

Angel's body jerked as he cried out not just from the pain but sharp arousal, when the teeth bit into his shoulder. He shivered when Eliot sucked hard leaving what would be a vivid bruise for a few hours at least he'd be branded as Eliot's. That thought alone made him even harder and leaking.

Eliot soothed the mark with a few flicks of his tongue then placed a kiss on the love bite. Moving up the long pale throat, he placed feather light kisses until the mercenary reached Angel's earlobe, pulling it into his mouth sucking gently, causing him to gasp.

It had been so long since he had experienced someone being so loving, yet, so aggressive towards him. He wondered briefly if this feeling of warmth, of feeling protected and just being wanted was what it was suppose to feel like when you loved someone and they loved you, too. All thoughts fled when Eliot blew into his ear before speaking.

"Let's move this to the bed."

Eliot took Angel's hand, leading him to the bed, pushing him down on his back then Eliot's warm weight settling onto him. The vampire buried his nose in Eliot's neck as his wonderfully spicy scent enveloped his sense of smell. Eliot grabbed hold of his wrists, holding them both in one strong hand, pulling them above high above his head holding them in a secure grip. He really did love it when the mercenary showed just how strong he really was.

The mercenary stroked Angel's arm in soothing gesture with his left hand as he tightened his hold on Angel's wrist with his right. Eliot took Angel's lips in hard bruising kiss. His tongue slid in plundering Angel's mouth sliding his other hand down Angel's arm coming to rest on the vampires throat, moving his left leg from the outside of Angel's thigh to the inside, adding more direct pressure to the vampire's hard on. Eliot deepened the kiss becoming even more aggressive, encouraged by the throaty moans and whimpers Angel was making. Keeping up the stimulation on the writhing body beneath him, Eliot moved his hand into place on the pressure point. When Angel started to cum he applied the right amount of pressure until the vampire slid into unconsciousness.

Eliot rested his head on Angel's forehead breathing heavily trying to get both his body and emotions under control. He didn't want Angel to go with him. Maybe he was being selfish, and even though he knew that Angel could take care of both of them without even breaking a sweat, Eliot just couldn't let the man he loved go with him. He just wasn't made that way, couldn't allow someone he loved, more than anything in a very long time, go into a dangerous situation where he could be hurt or worse die. Eliot barely tolerated it when the team was put in danger, and the fact he just got Angel back was a driving force behind not wanting him in harm's way.

Eliot placed a soft kiss on the vampire's forehead before rolling out of bed on the other side of Angel. On the way to the bathroom Eliot picked up the towel he'd taken off Angel. Going into the bathroom he turned the hot water on in the sink, letting it warm up while he stripped off his cum stained sweatpants. Putting his hand under the water, he adjusted the temp until he was satisfied, then grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet behind him and wetting it he went back into the bedroom. The mercenary stopped beside Angel, just looking at the man, touching and enjoying the coolness of the pale skin.

Putting the washcloth on the bedside table he placed a hand on each side of the vampire's hips. Letting his arms take his weight he lent down, nuzzling the flaccid cock before he licked the drying semen off the vampire's pale stomach. Picking up the washcloth Eliot quickly finished cleaning Angel up. He needed to get this done so he and Angel could finally start working things out and do this for real, not him using it for a distraction. Eliot really hoped the vampire wasn't too mad at him when he woke up.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_End Flashback_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Angel blushed he hadn't been going to tell anyone about this but he figured with Vinny it'd easier than trying to lie to the detective. "Um… he ah… distracted me." Angel knew he was blushing but damn it this was Eliot's best friend and ex-lover to boot so it was embarrassing to say the least. At Vinny's raised eyebrow he cleared his throat to continue. "He started kissing me and maneuvered me on to the bed where he handcuffed me. It took me awhile to get out of the handcuffs."

In reality, he didn't have any trouble getting out of handcuffs after decades of practice but Eliot had hit that pressure point that makes you pass out. When he woke up Eliot had about a 30 minute head start on him, the only positive thing was that he had known the location of where the mercenary was going.

"By the time I got loose and finally arrived at the warehouse they were already beating the hell out of him. I wasn't sure if he had planted the charges yet but I did remember where he was going to put them. I needed a distraction so I looked in all the places until I found one far enough away not to hurt Eliot. Set it off and waited until I could get to him. He had set enough of the charges to blow a hole in the street. I got him out and I blew the place to hell where they all belong anyway."

Vinny noticed that through the whole story that Angel never broke contact except at the beginning when he was talking about kissing Eliot and being handcuffed to the bed. Angel broke eye contact at the beginning because he was embarrassed but the young man had made and held eye contact since. So, most of that story was the truth except the part about blowing the building. Eliot would have done it, never wanting anyone, especially someone he cared about, to be the one responsible for any deaths. It would seemed that Angel wanted to protect Eliot, knowing Vinny wouldn't arrest Eliot but giving Vinny someone to arrest and be held responsible if he needed. The detective had to admire the man but as Eliot's friend he didn't have like it very much.

"Tell you what, you continue to try and protect our friend, I'll do the same. We have some common ground to build on and go from there." Vinny walked into the kitchen from where he had been leaning on the door frame. The detective held out his hand to the younger man.

Angel looked from Vinny's hand to his face before taking the proffered hand. "I'd like that. Just so you know I would have gone with him and helped him, it wouldn't have mattered what we were going up against I'd have had his back."

"That's good to know." Vinny dropped the cool hand, it was probably do to shock, and gave Angel an honest smile. "So, did Parker make it back alright?"

Angel gave a Vinny a assessing look before answering. "Yeah, she's laying down with Eliot right now. "Is that why you came back?"

"Besides checking on Eliot, yeah, she disappeared and her team said if she went anywhere it'd be to find Eliot. After calling the local departments where we were and nothing being stolen, I thought I better come find her in case Eliot wasn't back. If something happened to her Eliot would not be happy."

"I understand that. She showed up about two hours after we got back and hasn't left his side other than to interrogate me about why Eliot was hurt."

"Are you okay with how close they are?" Vinny watched Angel closely as he waited for an answer. Angel shrugged. "The whole team and your family come with the package. I understand and accept that but their relationship," Angel nod towards Eliot's bedroom.

"Theirs is a special sibling bond. I think it's something they both need." Angel turned back around to the coffee pot. "You still want coffee?"

Vinny noticed Angel seemed a little upset before he turned around. It probably bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

"Oh god, yes, please, being around my family for an extended amount time and with absolutely no way to get free from them I'm going through caffeine withdrawals." The detective went over, sitting down at the table until Angel set the coffee down in front of him.

"I would've thought that a family of cops would have a coffee pot going 24/7?" Angel watched Vinny look positively orgasmic just smelling the caffeinated beverage.

"The women of our family have gotten on a health kick this last year, since my brother Dalton had a bad report. Not only do all of us have to eat healthy food but they cut out coffee and that was the worst part. My Nona even got the coffee places near our jobs not to give us coffee. Most of our coworkers are now our suppliers." Vinny gave a wry grin.

Vinny looked up at Angel. "Why don't you go lay back down and get some rest? I'll just hang out here. Maybe take a nap on the couch and wait to talk to Eliot."

"Sure, do you need more than the afghan on the couch? Need anything else?" Angel offered. Angel was far from stupid contrary to what Cordy always said. He knew the difference between an order and a suggestion. Vinny politely phrased suggestion had been an order. It also gave him an out so he didn't have to entertain the detective which was just fine with him.

"No, I'll be fine and I've sleep in worse place than a nice plush couch." Vinny smiled at Angel.

"Okay, I'll just see you later then. Night." Angel nodded to the detective before heading back to Eliot's bedroom.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all my reviewers and the great support. It is very much appreciated! Thanks again for all the support and please keep the comments coming they help fuel the muse! J

Thanks to Paula for the read through and being such a supportive sis! All remaining mistakes belong to me… so on with the story…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Eliot woke slowly glancing at Parker and Angel to check on them before he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He had never really need much sleep but when it came to emotional roller coasters he tended to need an extra hour. Injuries tend to be a whole other situation. He took stock of the aches and pains before pushing himself up completely. Okay not a concussion but his head was pounding. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he was careful not to touch Angel he really wasn't ready for the mother henning right now. Stepping around Angel he pulled a blue long sleeve Henley on. The door was whisper quiet as he opened and closed it. That was when he noticed the sounds coming from the kitchen.

Eliot pulled a hidden knife out of the heavy wood frame on a picture that he had in his hallway. Every picture he owned had hidden weapons in the frames. He was positive he'd have a place on the most wanted list if law enforcement ever took stock of his weapon cache, even if there wasn't any guns in the lot. He hugged the wall until he noticed the blanket and pillows on his couch and he picked up the scent of fresh coffee brewing. That meant family was here and only Vinny would sleep on the couch when he had guest bedrooms available. Eliot leaned against the door frame of the kitchen watching his friend for a moment.

He grinned at the detective. "I thought y'all weren't supposed to have caffeine? I believe coffee has a big amount of the substance."

Vinny jerked slightly before turning and glaring at his friend. He wasn't surprised to see Eliot lay a dagger down on the counter. He was always amused at his friend's unending supply of blades.

"They're not here and if tell them no one will find your body."

Eliot held his hands up in supplication before walking over to the cabinet to get the aspirin. Popping a couple into his mouth, he dry swallowed them before opening the fridge, pulling out things to fix for breakfast. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and he was starving.

"Like I'd tell them. If I did that they'd be over getting rid of my caffeine stash. Love your family man but my lips are sealed for my own protection."

Vinny snorted as kept his eyes on the coffee pot as he waited for there to be enough for a cup.

"Try that line on someone who doesn't know you. You'd do anything for the family even allowing them to take your coffee supply. Though knowing you, you'd have hidden a stash somewhere the minute I told you about it."

Eliot just shrugged. Vinny was right he did have a hidden stash. He had put the coffee in his weapons room that was behind the book case in his bedroom.

"You already tell the family they could come back?"

"Yeah, called them shortly after I sent Angel back to bed. They'll be back tomorrow night." At Eliot's raised eyebrow he explained. "Used the key you gave me to come in and found myself pinned against the wall before I got past the hallway. Guess he was still edgy and couldn't sleep.

Must have heard the key in the lock to be that prepared."

Vinny hadn't missed the tension in his friend when he had mentioned that Angel had pinned him to the wall. He wanted to tell his friend that he was glad that the kid had been right when he said he could help look after Eliot but he'd wait till later. "Angel said you handcuffed him to the bed so he couldn't be there to watch your back? Want to tell me why you left someone that could actually help you behind?"

Eliot swore under his breath at that last question. He sure as hell hoped the damn vamp hadn't told Vinny the whole story. "He had no business being there that's why. I don't want him to get hurt. It's hard enough protecting an innocent but add someone I care about into the mix just makes harder when they get hurt. I can't always protect them and one of them always gets hurt." On some level Eliot knew this reason didn't apply to Angel but it was still hard to separate the emotions from the rational train of thought.

The detective just sighed as he watched Eliot chopping vegetables up for whatever he was making. "If you're not going to let him help you, be there for you in every way possible, then why in god's name are you even wanting to try and have relationship with him?"

Eliot mentally sighed to himself as he concentrated on what he was doing. "I'm trying okay, I'm really trying but there's only so many habits I can break at one time. Next time I'll try to let him go."

Vinny snorted. "You mean you won't be such a control freak and let the man help you? Believe that when I see it." The detective walked up behind putting his arms around Eliot, laying his chin on the mercenary's shoulder. "Give him a chance he's tougher than he looks. Just talk to him next time. Let him know what you're thinking. And before you say it I know that's not easy for you but try. The kid looked for you a long time and found you. He obviously can handle himself from the bruises I have on my shoulder this morning. So, for the whole family's peace of mind, I'm asking you to take him as back up from now on." Vinny tightened his hold a minute and pressing a kiss to the mercenary's neck before letting Eliot go. "If you don't I'm going to sic Nona on you."

"Alright, I'll try. It's the best I can do for now. What brought you back before I gave the all clear?"

Eliot started sautéing the vegetables hoping Vinny got the point and let him change the subject. He'd need to go to the store soon and maybe if he had time he'd pick up the materials for the greenhouse he was planning to put on the roof. He missed having his own garden.

"Parker slipped away, thought I better come find her to make sure she was alright. I know how you feel about her and the rest of the team. It was my watch, had to make sure nothing happened to her." Vinny just shrugged. He knew what Eliot expected even if he didn't voice the thoughts.

"Thanks. You hungry?" Eliot went to get the eggs out of the fridge while the vegetables finished.

"Starved actually but coffee was my first priority. How bad were you hurt? Cause you look like you went a couple rounds with the Hulk." Vinny didn't miss his friends wince. He'd noticed all the colorful bruises, how slow and careful Eliot was moving.

Eliot ignored the flare of pain his movements were causing, just as he ignored the question, even though he knew Vinny would keep on until answered. Didn't mean he wasn't going to hold out as long as possible on answering. He started plating the food just as Angel slipped quietly as Parker into the room looking a little worse for wear.

"Morning sunshine," Eliot grinned at the flinch at the mention of sunshine. "You hungry?" Eliot had to ask for appearances sake but at some point Angel was going to have to bite the bullet and eat in front of the Team and Vinny or there would be questions they couldn't answer.

"Uh, no thanks." Angel understood why Eliot was asking. He sat down at the opposite end of the table from where Vinny had just sat down. "You need to go check on Parker I think she's having a nightmare or something."

Eliot nodded as he put Vinny's plate down in front of him on his way out of the room. It wasn't unusual for any of them to have nightmares but they had learned enough about each other's past demons to know who to worry about and when. Parker and Hardison were the exceptions to that. So, if Parker was having nightmares it was because she was scared and unsure of what was going on with the Team at the time. This was most likely due to Angel being here and being a big reminder of her past.

"You two play nice." Eliot he laid his hand on Angel's shoulder giving it a squeeze as he went past. He hoped his two friends would get along 'cause playing mediator between those two would drive him more insane than Parker did when she was wired after a job.

As Vinny ate his breakfast he glanced up occasionally through his eyelashes at the young man that faced him from across the table. He seemed so young and vulnerable to the detective. He had a hard time believing that this man was only a few years younger than Eliot. "You mind answering a question for me?"

Angel could feel the cold dread creeping up his spine at that request. "You can ask me anything but I reserve the right to tell you it's none of your business." Angel gave the detective his best impression of a lawyer about eat his opponent.

Vinny could understand that. "What does your family and friends think of you spending all your time looking for Eliot? Now that you found him what are they going to say?"

Angel chuckled. "That's two questions and don't think I don't know there are many more you want to ask me. I don't have any family or friends left." Angel paused a moment. "They were all killed in LA. Well except one but he really doesn't count since we can barely tolerate each other." Angel got up, pushing his chair back under the table. He did need to 'eat' before the sun started to rise. "Would you tell Eliot I went for a walk please?"

"Sure, just don't be gone too long or he'll worry." Vinny saw the sadness and loss on Angel's face as he spoke of his family being murdered. He felt bad for bring it up but he wanted to be sure Eliot wouldn't have any nasty surprises from the kid's side of the family. Maybe he should have saved that question for later and just asked how old the young man was. It was going to drive him nuts.

Eliot had soothed Parker back into a deep sleep. He stood beside the bed just watching the blond thief. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. She was still so innocent even after all that had happened to her. He sighed as he made his way back into the kitchen. Eliot threw a questioning glance at Vinny when he didn't see Angel.

"He went for a walk." The detective hadn't missed his friend tensing when he told Eliot that Angel went for a walk. "Said he wouldn't be gone long."

Eliot nodded knowing that Angel probably went to get blood but he was still worried the vampire would just up and disappear on him. He hated this feeling of wanting something so bad and waiting for it to just dissolve into nothing leaving him feeling empty and alone again.

"So, now that all the excitement is over you finally going to get your man to put out?" Vinny had timed the question with Eliot's first sip of coffee. The detective didn't even try to hide his laughter as his friend spewed coffee all over the counter.

"Damn it Dragon!" Eliot glared at his still chuckling friend as he grabbed a dish towel, cleaning up the liquid.

"What?" Vinny shrugged carelessly, still smirking. "Don't think I didn't notice your passionate kiss at the office that day. You were flushed, no shirt on and in the middle of what looked to be the beginnings of a hot and heavy make out session. So?"

Eliot sighed, pulling out the chair closest to his friend. "Look, after this can we not discuss this? Like ever?" Vinny nodded. Eliot didn't really believe Vinny, since the detective was a bigger busybody then Sophie and Hardison put together. "Angel says he wants to take things slow and get to know the real me."

Vinny frowned. His friend didn't sound convinced that this was the real reason. He reached over, squeezing the arm closest to him in a comforting gesture. "Hey, it's a good thing that he wants to learn all about you before he makes love to you. It's a sign of how serious he is taking this. He wants all of you not just your body." Vinny let Eliot's arm go as he leaned back against his chair chuckling.

Eliot raised his gaze to meet Vinny's. "What?"

"I was just going to say that if you were really that determined you could always seduce him. Takes a lot of will power for someone to resist that good ole cowboy charm ya got going if you really want something." He had been on the receiving end enough to know just how hard Eliot was to resist when he put his mind to it. The detective grinned as he saw the insecurity slip away as the mercenary made up his mind to persuade his man to change his mind.

Eliot shook his head, smirking at his friend. "You're right and that's exactly what I'll do. Want to help me?"

Vinny frowned. "You want me to help you seduce your boyfriend? I'm not sure whether to smack you one or take you up on that and kiss you senseless."

"No, that's not what I meant and ya damn well know it." Eliot cuffed the Italian on the back of his head as he passed him taking his coffee cup to the sink. He turned back after putting cup in the drainer. "I was thinking more along the lines of your brother's cabin."

"I think that could be arranged. What about the Team? Not sure Parker will let you go without her. Your Team was practically sitting on her before she gave them the slip. Instead of the cabin…how about the family estate by the sea? The Team could go, Parker would be able to keep an eye you two and they'd be on hand so you wouldn't worry. Though it would be interesting to see you try to seduce Angel under their watchful eyes."

Eliot groaned at just the thought of the Team watching their every move. Eliot glared at his friend for even putting that image in his head. Then there was the whole sun turning the vampire into ashes thing to consider. "No way in hell, the cabin will be fine. Parker will just have to deal for a week or so as long as I check in several times a day to let her know I'm okay."

Vinny ignored the heat of the glare with the ease of a long time friend. "Tell you what-I'll get the cabin arrangement set up AND… just remember that this 'and' is going to cost you… And I will set the Team up with a few security upgrades and security testing to keep them busy."

Eliot raised his eyebrow at Vinny with clear skepticism in his eyes even as his mind was making all kinds of plans in the seduction of one stubborn vampire.

"The Chief has wanted to update the security in several key places within the department." Vinny just shrugged as he watched for the mercenary's reaction. He didn't have long to wait as the hitter started laughing. That was the reaction he had wanted. Just to see his best friend and former lover laughing like he didn't have a care in the world.

Eliot shook his head. "If you do, I want it taped so I could see the Chief's face at the suggestion of thieves tweaking security systems for law enforcement."

Eliot smirked knowing that his friend had more than likely really thought about the Team doing security for the station. After that thought flitted across his consciousness, the next one was of every possible scenario of it blowing up in his face.

"Yeah, well I considered it for all of two seconds before I regained my senses. Though I'd love to see the Chief's face, too. I might use that as an April Fool's joke after which he'll have me directing traffic for a week. It'd be worth it." Vinny's grin was almost sinister and mischief danced in his eyes at the thought of pulling something like that on the Chief. "But seriously, I was thinking of them doing that for all of our homes."

"That would actually be a good idea. Your family would be much safer and I'd know that you'd have the best security protecting your family giving us all a little peace of mind." Eliot nodded to himself, it would be good thing. One less thing for him to worry about when it came to Vinny's family and it would keep the Team out of his hair, at least long enough for him to claim his prize from Angel. He had no doubts that the vamp would make him work for it.

Even though Eliot's face remained passive he could see the wheels turning in the mercenary's mind. Angel wouldn't know what hit him when Eliot started to put his plans into action. "What do plan on telling Angel to get him to go out to the cabin?"

"Just that I need to do some surveillance on a group of militants and I need his help. The fact that I'm asking for his help should buy me enough time to get him out there before I start…"

"Ask who for help?" Parker slipped into the chair next to Vinny nearly causing the detective to fall out of his chair from surprise. Eliot gave Vinny a barely perceivably nod to go ahead with the plan.

Vinny just couldn't get use to how quiet Parker moved. Kinda made the hairs on the back of neck stand up when he didn't know where she was at any given time when they were in the same building. The fact he couldn't read her or even understand the way she operated just intensified the feelings of waiting for her to go even more off the rails then she already was. It was creepy how freaking silent she could be-almost like a ghost. He hoped that Eliot would make the suggestion of the Team doing security on the family's house but it would seem the turncoat was silently laughing at him.

"Uh, I… well my brothers and I would like the Team to run security checks, update the systems, make all our homes much safer for our families." Vinny waited for some kind of reaction from the little blonde.

"We'd have to make it 10 times better than Fort Knox is. Maybe up to the standards of the White House since Fort Knox is a cake walk to get in and out. So definitely White House secure." Parker got up to get a plate out of the cabinet, handing it to Eliot to dish her up some of the omelet but refused to take it. "HE didn't make this did he?"

"No, Parker I did." Putting the plate in her hands he gently pushed her towards the table as he got a glass and filled it with orange juice before setting it in front of her.

Vinny was stunned at Parker's comment on Fort Knox. "Parker what did you mean Fort Knox is a cake walk? You can't have broken in there...They have military, tanks, guns…you can't have meant you…you just can't have!"

Parker gave him her patent 'are you slow or just stupid' looks. "Of course not. I just haven't got around to it yet, I've been busy with Team stuff." Parker just kept eating noticing the looks Vinny was giving Eliot.

Vinny almost choked on his coffee he hadn't even realized he was drinking until it went up his nose. Grabbing napkins he cleaned up the mess pointing to Eliot. "Talk to her!" The detective walked out the room to clean up. His family joked about mainlining coffee but it seemed around Parker he preferred to snort it.

Eliot chuckled at his friend. "Parker it's not nice to mess with him since he could arrest a known thief for a claim like that."

"I wasn't messing with him I've got it all planned out." She never did see what the big deal was. Sure they were good guys now didn't mean she couldn't have some fun now and then. She would put it back-eventually.

"Parker damn it! You can't do that and you know it." Eliot growled at the blond thief.

Parker giggled. "Gotcha!"

Parker clapped her hands and smiled like a demented child. Eliot got a sinking feeling that she wasn't kidding. He'd tell everyone to keep track of her for a while. Lord help them all if she did go through with it.

"Ha ha." Eliot glared and pointed at her plate. "Finish your breakfast."

Eliot grinned as Vinny came back in and winked at him. He decided to let the detective squirm a bit as he watched Parker tearing her toast apart before she started eating it. Eliot let her eat a few more bites before dropping his news on her. He knew she wouldn't be happy, but he needed time alone with Angel to find out if this was going anywhere.

"Parker," When he was sure he had her attention he took a deep breath fortifying himself for any argument she could have. "I'm taking a solo job while you guys are taking care of Vinny's family." Eliot held up hand as he saw the thief gearing up to protest. "It's just a surveillance job and Angel will be going along to watch my back. I promise I'll call several times a day so you know I'm okay."

"No, you can't go with just him." Parker glanced at the detective knowing she had to be careful not to let anything slip. Crossing her arms over her chest in agitation she was prepared to fight the mercenary on this. "He goes, I go."

Eliot saw the stubborn tilt of her chin and the outright hostility at even suggesting that he would be alone with a VAMPIRE. The mercenary knew he couldn't play fair if he was going to get Parker to cooperate. "Not this time Parker. I need to take care of this and I need you to look out for Vinny and his family. You know they'll be much safer if you and the Team set up their security. I need you to do this for me, please?"

"Fine, I'll help the family, but I don't like it." Parker huffed and got up from the table to get her stuff.

"Well, that could have gone better." Eliot saw the questioning look on his friend's face. "She gave in way too easily."

"We'll keep an eye on her. I'll make sure everyone in the family knows to try and keep her busy. Hell, my nieces and nephews already love to play with her. My sister and sister-in-laws love her for keeping the kids out of their hair." Vinny shook his head in amazement. Who would have thought a family of thieves and a family cops could work so well together all for the sake of the one man they had in common. He was just happy they did get along so well with Eliot's family cause it would have broken his heart to hurt his best friend. The Team had been a great addition to their family each person bringing a unique outlook on things. Not mention the debates between them all during dinner that was something he had to get Eliot to see. When Alec and his dad had started debating about the new Star Trek versus the original one he thought for sure there was going to blood spilled but it had been hilarious to watch though. Took spectator fighting to a whole new level when his brothers had added their two cents, egging the two men on. Hopefully after Eliot and Angel got on even keel then both families could get together several times a week, jobs permitting of course.

Vinny jumped at the fingers snapping in his face. "What?"

"Where did you go just now? I asked if you were sure it was really okay with the family to let Parker play with them?" Eliot gave his friend a curious look, not really sure he wanted to know what the other man was thinking.

"She's great with them. Keeps them busy with all kinds of activities, unusual things but everyone's happy." Vinny scrubbed his hand over his face. "I need to get some sleep. Mind if I crash for a few hours?"

"Of course not, man. You should have gone to bed when you got in last night instead of staying up." Eliot watched his friend yawn for the third time in a span of seconds. The detective was as bad as he was when it came to people he cared about to the point he forgot to take care of himself.

Vinny started down the hall, stopped, turned back around. "Michael said the cabin's yours for as long as you need it. He'll have the caretaker stock everything up so help yourself. Don't leave until till I get up please." At Eliot's nod he turned back around starting for the bedroom. "Night Cowboy."

"Night Dragon." Eliot got up to start cleaning the kitchen up and getting it read to close it up for the next few weeks. He heard the front door open and close, waiting for Angel to come to him.

Might as well start the games now, he just barely contained the devilish smirk as Angel came into the room.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to stay gone so long." He really hadn't but he had gotten a little distracted trying to figure out how to deal with future questions from Eliot's very perceptive detective friend. He had a feeling the man was a bigger threat than Kate had ever been.

"No problem." Eliot was watching the vampire trying to figure out if this was a normal brooding or if there was more to it. After all he had left Angel and Vinny unsupervised for a bit, resulting with Angel going for a walk. "You find something to eat?"

"Yeah, in the meat district. Parker okay?" Angel really didn't want to talk about anything right now. Vinny's question had bothered him more than he would have thought. As old as he was, and as many people he had lost the thing that scared him the most was the fact he would lose Eliot one day. It wouldn't matter what he did, what he said, what deal he made with TPTB, he was going to end up alone when he had just found the one person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. It was sobering at how much time he had wasted but he was determined to make every moment count.

Angel glanced up when Eliot gripped his shoulder tightly. "Huh?"

"You okay? You seem to be out of it." Eliot frowned at Angel, moving his hand from the vampire's shoulder to his neck. His thumb rubbing circles into the cool exposed column of white skin.

"I'm fine just thinking." Angel shook his head trying dislodge the gloom that was settling over him. "Sorry did you answer about Parker?" A shiver ran through him as Eliot's thumb caressed his throat.

"She suffers from nightmares more than most people would think and with.." Eliot nodded at Angel. "With you being something she's afraid of, it's to be expected."

Angel nodded his head as he leaned back against the counter trying not to be obvious in his need to break Eliot's touch. Which backfired on him as it brought Eliot's body even closer to his. He bit back a groan at the sensations the mercenary was causing. He glanced down into hazel eyes seeing the heat in them, bending down a fraction to brush his lips across the mercenary's. Pulling back, placing his hands on Eliot's hip with the intention to push him away but good intentions be damned! He pulled his boy tighter against his body, arms going around the firm body, his mouth slanted against Eliot's, his tongue running along the seam before pushing in. Angel had only meant for it to be a swift mating of tongues. That was before Eliot took control of the kiss dominating the kiss as the mercenary's calloused hands pushed under his shirt. His skin felt on fire, he pulled back abruptly, panting heavily even though he needed no air.

"I...I'm going to take a shower and a nap." Angel was trying set Eliot away from him but the stubborn tilt of the mercenary's chin, the arms bracketed his body, keeping him pinned in place. He swallowed hard cause this wasn't a good idea. He wanted to take things slow. Wanted to get to know who Eliot really is. There wasn't anything he didn't want to know. Angel couldn't let this happen yet. He needed Eliot to know that he was in this forever.

Eliot knew Angel wouldn't use his vampire strength against him so he pressed the advantage. Pinning the vampire in place with an arm on each side of the cool body. Eliot pressed his body hard against Angel's when he saw the vampire's nervous gulp. He leaned forward, his lips a hairbreadth's from Angel's ear, his hot breath fanning across the cool skin. Feeling Angel tremble against him, Eliot ran a hand up under Angel's shirt. Loving the feel of rippling muscles as his hand skimmed up to a flat male nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Angel's head dropped back, exposing his neck to Eliot who took advantaged. He nibbled and sucked on the smooth column of skin before moving back up grabbing the earlobe between his teeth pulling until Angel moaned. Eliot grinned as he let go of the tortured earlobe. "I have a job to get ready for." Eliot paused pulling back just far enough to rest his forehead against Angel's cheek. "I'd like for you to come with me."

Angel was having a hard time keeping up between the feelings Eliot was causing and how they made him feel. He moaned at the sharp teeth biting his earlobe. Angel hadn't reacted this way to anyone in many decades. He wasn't sure what to think of the emotions coming from his boy. Lust was coming through loud and clear but there was determination and hesitation. All he could feel was elation at his boy coming to him for help. Angel cleared his throat as he held on to Eliot.

"Of course I'll help you-whatever you need from me."

The heat and intensity with which Eliot could make him feel in a glance was nothing compared to being on the receiving end of it physically. It made him feel the sharp loss as Eliot withdrew from him.

Eliot pulled back out of reach. "Good. We'll leave after dark." Eliot made to turn around before he pushed himself back into Angel's space swooping in for a hard demanding kiss. He didn't want the vampire to forget his touch between now and when they got to the cabin. Eliot turned and went to get packed. Leaving a slightly confused and shell-shocked vampire in his wake.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

By nightfall Eliot had packed Vinny's SUV, with the exempt license plate and government grade darkened windows, with their luggage and equipment. He had to repack the car more times than he'd care to admit because Parker was trying to be helpful. Vinny stood back laughing at their antics.

Eliot was a little nervous about the trip to the cabin. He wasn't really ready to talk about the job he'd had made up to lure Angel into his trap. So, when Angel, gotta love the over protective instincts of a vampire, suggested that he take a couple of pain pills to help with the aches the vampire said he knew Eliot was suffering from. He had made the token argument of not taking the pills before jumping at the chance. He slept for most of the trip and was now, playing possum in the back seat as Angel drove. It was starting to annoy the hell out of him. Being inactive without an outlet was torture so with that thought he unfolded his body slowly. Groaning at the twinges the movement caused. He may have slept in worse places and been in worse shape but at times like this he was reminded of how he really should have dodged that punch to the ribs. It was always the ribs or the head. Stretching his body out causing his shirt to ride up high on his stomach before slowly sitting up to see Angel eyes glued to the exposed skin. Moving forward he rested his arms on the back of the driver's seat.

"Care to switch places with me?" Eliot gave Angel a sultry smile.

"Why?" Angel cleared his throat seeing that smile he hadn't seen for many years and it really made him want to do all kinds of wonderfully fun stuff to Eliot. "My driving is not that bad. No matter what Cordy used to say."

Angel ignored the twinge of sorrow from the bittersweet memory of old friend. He met Eliot's gentle gaze.

"I was sorry to hear about your team. Always admired them. Fightin' for the world and loyal for nothin' more than you and the greater good. Their world was black and white. No gray in sight for them." Eliot had admired them for their intentions, bravado and the family closeness but didn't envy them for the narrow mindedness with which they traveled between demons and humans. In order to fight and make a real difference you had to live and fight in the world of shadows where the world really existed.

"I still miss them, but doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Unfortunately it goes with the undead territory."

Eliot had the urge to play 20 questions while the vampire was being open about stuff. "So when was your real birthday?"

Angel smirked. "Where did that come from? Wasn't that in file that Wolfram & Hart had on me?"

"Just answer the question since you're not going to let me drive." He folded his arms and rested his chin on them. He stayed quiet waiting Angel out.

"Human or Vampire?" Angel keep his face serious.

"I know about the Vampire but I'm curious about the human." Eliot kept his tone light and curious not wanting to bring up to much of Angel human past.

Clearing his throat he said. "March of 1700. They didn't use the actual date much back then. I wasn't a noble so it didn't really matter."

Eliot ghosted a finger down Angel neck enjoying the shiver he got out of the vampire.

"Do you miss Ireland? Then or now?"

Angel suppressed the groan that he wasn't sure if it was the questions or Eliot touching him. Who was he kidding Eliot's fingers had moved around to message his neck.

"Both. I'd love to go back again sometime. So, did you use your birthday as Lindsey's birthday?" Angel was finding harder to concentrate.

"Nah, Lindsey was total fiction. I was born on July 14. What do miss the most about Ireland?" Keeping his touch light for now.

"The views, the people and hearing the accent. A lot of different things actually." Angel shrugged.

"Huh? The accent wasn't even on the list I had."

Angel grinned at the puzzled look on the mercenary's face. "You made a list of things I might miss from Ireland?"

"Yeah, I always have list going to any question I ask and possible responses." Eliot quirked his eyebrow at the grin that Angel was giving him. "What?"

"It's just cute you made a list of things I might miss." Angel started laughing.

Eliot smirked at least he'd finally gotten the vampire to loosen up a little but he knew his time had run out on the reason for the trip.

"So what's the job?" Angel watched Eliot's face not getting anything from his emotions.

"A militia group I want to check on since they're a little too close to Michael's cabin for my likin'. Usually they aren't active this early in the year. Just need to make sure they still aren't going to cause trouble."

"You've met them before?" Angel's tone was incredulous. Looking at Eliot's 'Parker's don't be stupid' face and the irritation was coming across loud and clear too.

"Why would I not have met them?" Eliot's voice was a soft drawl but it had a sharp edge to it as he leaned back into the seat.

Angel scrubbed a hand down his face as he felt his boy draw away from him both physically and emotionally. "Sorry, Eliot. I still see you as a fragile human and I'm afraid I'll lose you again before I've even gotten to know the real you. Just please give me time to adjust to this new side of you. Not to mention you're still recovering from the last job."

"Okay, first, I'm tougher than you think I am and this is nothing compared to some things. In the simplest description possible my job is to have the crap beat out of me. Second, I've taken care of myself for most of my life. Third, I've survived this long without a big bad vamp taking care of me."

Eliot was trying to calm down this was why he had learned to do other things so he didn't have to try and explain what a retrieval specialist did. Okay so that wasn't true but right now it sounded pretty good. He took a deep breath and let it out and kept it up for a few minutes before he finally met Angel's gaze.

"I'm sorry El, just give me some time to adjust please." Angel pleaded softly.

"Look, I know this is new for you but it's not for me. Been doing it my whole life. I want a partner not a protector. Got it?" Eliot moved back to lean against the back of the seat. His hand slid across Angel's shoulder his fingers sliding into soft wisps of hair. "Let's just agree to give each other room on this subject. I'll try to not snap every time you forget I'm not Lindsey. You try remember to I'm not some fragile human you need to look after."

"I'll do my best. Scout's honor." Angel grinned at his boy.

"Really? Your gonna go with that? How old are you again?" Eliot liked the laugh he got from the vampire. Made him feel all warm and tingly. Wow wasn't that a new revelation for him. Most of the time it was a quick fuck here and there with a forgettable name and face. Vinny had been the only exception to the rule but they hadn't loved each other. Well, he hadn't allowed himself to fall into that particular pit.

Angel challenged him, aggravated the hell out of him, knew the truth about him and still wanted him. All that and the warm fuzzy feelings that the vampire was causing him to feel for the first time scared the crap out of him but he wasn't going to try and talk himself out of this. This time he was going let something he really wanted to play out no matter where it went. He laid his head on his arm, leaving his hand on Angel's neck he closed his eyes and just relaxed.

Angel had felt the internal struggle his boy was working thru and was surprised how quickly the feelings had changed to peaceful, like Eliot was satisfied with the decision he had come to. Even better was Eliot's warm hand still on his neck though he knew the mercenary drifted off to sleep.

Angel's mind drifted as he followed the directions Vinny had given him to his brother's cabin. Vinny had warned him that the pain pills would keep Eliot asleep most of the trip but that the hitter avoided sleeping too much because of nightmares. Eliot never told anyone what the nightmares were about, but Vinny had told him so he would be prepared as Eliot sometimes got violent when he woke up in unfamiliar places. Which was ironic since when the mercenary was on a job he usually woke up in different and strange places.

Pulling onto the road that led to Michael's cabin Angel slowed down not wanting to make it any bumpier than necessary. Hoping Eliot would continue to sleep for a little longer. Maybe long enough for him to do a quick scout of the area. Just because Eliot said he didn't have to worry didn't mean he wouldn't take precautions. He just had to make sure Eliot never found out or the mercenary might stake him before he could explain. Then again Eliot might stake him for the explanation alone.

Angel had just pulled to a stop in front of the cabin when Eliot jerked awake. Angel just had a second before a fist collided with the side of his face. Angel ignored the slight throbbing in his face as he grabbed the mercenary's hand before he could pull it back.

Dragging Eliot over the seat as he tried to contain the fighting mercenary without hurting the struggling man. "What the hell? Eliot calm down!"

Angel held the struggling man as he continued to contain him, but just barely. Angel wasn't sure where the strength was coming from but Eliot was a lot stronger than usual. He'd have to think about that later. He held on tight as he started talking to Eliot trying to get through the nightmare to wake the man.

Eliot struggled against his captors. Trying to break the bands around him. He had to get away before the doctor came and started on him again. He never got free of his restraints, everyone that had anything to do with operation was dead. He was getting tired and he still hadn't got anywhere with his restraints. That's when he heard it. A soft voice talking to him. Great whatever the freak doctor did to him had him hearing voices. Correction one voice and it was familiar. It sounded like Angel. Except it couldn't be Angel. He hadn't even known the vampire yet. He had heard of him in the underground demon fights before he got grabbed one night after winning a big fight but he hadn't known Angel or what his voice sounded like.

Eliot stopped struggling all of the sudden but Angel just keep talking in a low voice trying to give the mercenary time to come out of the nightmare. Angel's hold became an embrace as Eliot relaxed against him. The mercenary's breathing became easier as did his rampaging emotions.

"You okay now?" Angel kept his voice low and intimate.

"Better. Sorry shouldn't have forgotten." Eliot sighed tiredly. Damn nightmares left him off balance for days afterwards.

Angel hugged his boy to him, kissing his neck. "El, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everyone suffers from nightmares. We can deal with together if you'll let me?"

Eliot clenched down on his automatic response to tell the vampire to go to hell but if he wanted this thing with Angel he needed to suck it up deal with letting the master vampire in completely or there was no point of even trying.

"We're going to be here for a few days. Mind giving it a day or two so I work up the nerve to tell you?" Eliot knew Angel would give him the time even if the vampire had every right to have his questions answered now.

"You can talk to me about anything, but if you need a few then I can wait. How about we get unloaded and settled in and then you can tell me about this militia group?" Angel waited for Eliot to pull out of his embrace in case the younger man needed a few more minutes to pull himself together.

Eliot was reluctant to move but Angel did have a point the faster they squared things away the faster he could start his plan. He'd save the talk for a later but he'd need to do it before they left in case Angel took it badly. He cringed as he pulled away his ribs were still tender.

"I saw that." Angel said as Eliot winced, no doubt from his ribs.

"I'm fine." Was all Eliot was going to say about it.

"Un-huh." Angel opened his door meeting Eliot around the back to start unpacking. He had to bite his tongue when Eliot hissed after picking up the cooler. No need to piss his boy off so soon into their trip. Besides he knew that it would help for Eliot stretch his muscles a little as long as he didn't over do it.

30 minutes later he was ready to strangle his boy. Angel wasn't sure how to broach the subject but he'd just have to do it. "El…"

Eliot had been waiting for the vampire to tell him to go sit down though he'd lost the bet he had with himself. He had bet on 15 minutes ago being the limit but it showed him that Angel had listened to what he had said and was trying. He interrupted the vampire quickly.

"Angel, would you mind finishing this? I need to ice my ribs for a bit?"

"Sure. Go ahead on in. I'll bring everything in then you can sit and tell me where everything goes." Angel let a relived sigh out as his boy went into the cabin. He thanked the TPTB that Eliot had interrupted him.

Eliot went into the master bedroom wanting to get his supplies stowed before Angel finished. No need for the vampire to know what he was up to just yet. When he finished he went back into the living area with the ice pack he found in the first aid kit. He conveniently left his shirts off since it was warm enough right now, though the rest of the week did call for snow. He was digging in the first cooler for a beer when he heard Angels in drawn breath. He stayed bent over for a few more seconds giving Angel a good view of his ass before he looked over his shoulder in the same position.

"You okay? Need some help?"

Angel cleared his throat. "No I'm good. Uh, you ready to tell me where you want me to put things?"

Angel wasn't sure what to think as he walked in to see a shirtless Eliot bent over a cooler digging for something. Angel felt himself harden further when the mercenary looked over his shoulder at him. The mercenary had no idea how irresistible or delectable he looked right at this moment.

For both their sakes Angel turned around going into the kitchen to start putting up something, anything to take his mind off what it was currently demanding he go back in there and do to his hot sexy boy right now. If Eliot had any idea what he was thinking right now the mercenary might stake him on sight. Sure he understood what his boy wanted but they both still needed time to get to know each other. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be very challenging for him. To lie next to and hold the warm hard body might very well have him bursting into flames. Who needed a stake when he had Eliot?

Eliot grinned as he retrieved his beer from the cooler before following Angel into the kitchen. He stopped and leaned against the door frame just wanting to watch the vampire for bit. The man had always been easy on the eyes but it seemed that to him that Angel had aged some since the Great Battle in LA. Maybe that's the real reason behind why Angel had sought him out? In the end it really didn't matter to Eliot any more why Angel had as long as he had Angel with him. Eliot continued to watch as Angel found where things went until he got to a few packages he wasn't familiar with.

"Those go in the cabinet at left of the stove."

Angel was reaching to open the door when he felt Eliot slip up behind him, trapping him against the counter with Eliot flush against his back. The heat from his boy felt so good and since he couldn't read his boys emotions right now, he was going to go with his boy was done waiting.

Resting his head against the cabinet Angel was readying himself for the argument he had expecting at some time during this trip. But he wanted to wait and see what Eliot was planning.

Eliot ran his hand around Angel's waist resting them against the button on his pants until he felt the vampire relax. The mercenary then ran his finger along the inside of the top of the band before skimming both hands up the flat stomach stopping to play with fine hairs of Angel's pleasure trail until he had Angle panting. Eliot continued up the firm chest stopping to tweak both nipples until they hard and had Angel pushing back against his hard on before running his hands down and around to Angel sides, skimming down to his hips, holding tight he pulled the vampire against him even harder.

"You have absolutely no idea how hot you are right now, do you Angel? Watching your strong graceful movements around the kitchen has me wanting to throw you against the counter and make love to you." Eliot whispered hotly into Angel's ear.

Angel shivered as Eliot pulled away. Just as he was about to turn and pull Eliot back to him to kiss his boy, he noticed that Eliot was putting on his shirt and that was a damn shame.

"You ready to check on the group?" Eliot was trying to contain his smug grin as Angel lost the glazed look in his eyes.

Angel cleared his throat. He really hoped his boy didn't make this a habit while they were here he wasn't sure his dead heart could take it. "Sure. You scouting or planning on talking to them today."

"Scouting for the next two days before I go in. I'll do some close quarter recon tomorrow night. Tonight I just want to get a feel for the movements, patrols and how many." Eliot finished pulling on the flannel shirt over his other two layers before adding a jacket. It was going to get cold tonight and the weather was going to make his ribs hurt even more. When they got back he was going to soak in the hot tub for an hour. Which worked nicely on his next step to get Angel all hot bothered. Shouldn't take more than two hours at the most. He whistled as he and Angel walked out the door.


End file.
